I promise
by a rose by any other name71591
Summary: With Kaoru acting strange, and the recent murders, the Kenshin-gumi have some questions about their friend and her past. Something is coming, and with it comes death. Can Kenshin save everyone or is this even his battle?
1. I promise

I promise

By: A rose by any other name71591

Kaoru POV:

Soap, arms deep in soap and he still looks handsome, even in the hottest day in Tokyo and yet he is a breath of fresh air. He has been here for almost one whole year and so much has happened. I mean the first week was crazy and then his past, and so much more and then Enshi. You would think that I would kick him out for bringing so much trouble and yet I would feel bored without all the commotion around. And if I did tell him to go it would break my heart, because I love him.

Regular POV:

"Ugly! Stop daydreaming and teach me! I am done with those chores you asked me to do so stop staring at Kenshin!"

"I was not staring at Kenshin, Yahiko-chan!"

"I am not a child, Ugly!"

"Come back here Yahiko and say that to my face!"

Yahiko runs while Kaoru chases him 

Kenshin POV:

She is so beautiful, even chasing Yahiko. I think she is far from ugly, maybe I need to tell Yahiko to stop calling her that. She is so wonderful to house me here, but I bring so much of my awful past here to the dojo and I never wanted to hurt her, and when Enshi made a doll of her, my heart stopped beating knowing that I had failed her. But it was my entire fault that he even tricked us because of Tomoe, the fact that I had killed her. I swore that I would never kill again and I will never break that promise as long as I am on this world I will protect the ones I love and no one will keep me away from this promise. I swear from today that Kaoru will never be hurt as long as I love her and am alive and even in death.

Regular POV:

"Yo Kenshin!"

"Sano how are you?"

"Kenshin we know what he wants and lunch will be ready in 10 minutes."

"Kaoru, you're cooking? Maybe I'll go to the fox's she won't poison me or at least I hope she doesn't."

"You rooster! My cooking is okay, right Kenshin?"

"Oro, um Ms. Kaoru your cooking is very good."

"Kenshin stop lying you know Kaoru's food is poison!"

"Oro, no Yahiko Ms. Kaoru's cooking is very good."

"Compared to dirt maybe!"

"Yahiko come say that to my face!"

"Yikes, Kenshin protect me with your Hiten Mitsurugi Style!"

"Yahiko I would never use my sword on Ms. Kaoru that I would."

"But she's going to kill me!"

"Move aside Kenshin, Yahiko-chan needs a lesson in manners! Have you ever head don't bite the hand that feeds you!"

"Why would I want to bite you, you might infect me with your ugliness!"

"Calm down Ms. Kaoru, Yahiko that wasn't very nice, you should apologize to Ms. Kaoru, she gives us a place to stay and feeds us, and we should forever be in her debt."

"But I don't wanna."

"Yahiko."  
"Fine, I am sorry for calling you ugly and a butt faced girl."

"Yahiko, you didn't call me a butt faced girl."

"Oh I guess I was thinking it, sorry ugly!"

"Oooo! Yahiko you make me so mad!"

"And sweaty! Little raccoon do you plan to eat and smell the way you do?"

"Oh, Megumi when did you get here?"

"At the part where Ken-san had to break up the two children, really Kenshin why do you put up with her, she is just a child, a stinky raccoon girl."

"O fox stop picking on Missy and come fix us some real food!"

"I guess someone has to feed you all, since Kaoru can't cook! Ooohooo!"

Kaoru POV:

Oh she makes me so mad, oh but she is right, I am a girl that Kenshin has to take care of, I am a failure to all women kind. Why can't I be more like Megumi, so refined and stunning. And not a sweaty raccoon like me. Kenshin would never love a "girl" like me when has a women like Megumi and also a women like Tomoe I can't compare at all.

Kenshin POV:

She seems so hurt, I think the words she hears hurt her more than any sword wound. I do think Ms. Megumi goes to extreme sometimes. I wish I could just console her and embrace her and tell her it's alright, but I could never be the man she would want, I can't compare at all.

Regular POV:

"So, Ken-san did you here about those burglaries in the town next to us? They ransacked the whole place and killed the people living in there, the police are still looking, and they have stolen over 20,000 yen! (I don't know Japanese money so this looks like a lot so run with me here)

"That is a horrible thing that it is, but hopefully the police will settle it."

"Yeah, I mean with the wolf running things they should find them in a jiff."

"And if not then the Tokyo Swordsman will find and defeat them!"

"Yeah, but find them before your bedtime Yahiko-chan!"

"Stupid rooster! Take that, and that!"

"Yahiko refrain from hitting Sano at the table!"

"What do you know ugly?"

"Ugly, why you little brat!

"Ooohooo look there, she has started fighting again!"

"Fox, leave Missy out, okay so lay off!"

"Stupid rooster, you wont tell me what to do!"

"Oro, everyone calm down!"

"Oro, what am I gonna do?"

"Ahem."

"Oh, Chief Uramura what can we do for you?"

"I came to talk to Mr. Himura, ma'am is that alright?"

"Yes come on in, would you like some tea?"

"If it's no trouble then yes please."

"Here come in. What did you want to talk about with this unworthy one?"

"Kenshin, I suppose you have heard about the break-ins in the next town correct?"

"Yes I have heard, but what does this have to do with me?"

"We have found out that they are not just criminals there swordsman, ninjas to be exact. The Blood Dragons, they call themselves."

Tray crashes outside of door 

"Ms. Kaoru?"

"I am sorry that I eased drop but did you say the Blood Dragons?"

"Yes, you have heard of them?"

"No, it just sounded familiar. I leave you alone."

"I wanted you to know that we may be needing your help, they kill anyone and everyone in there path, and we have thoughts to believe that there coming here to this town. They have been leaving clues at every house. Here is the most recent."

_Black and Blue_

_Blood and steel_

_The Winged Raven is wanted, _

_Come to us where you belong with thine clan and kill again like before. Winged Raven come out wherever you are_

_Little ones will hide when they see your face again_

_Pure and evil and yet so mixed_

_Come out and play again _

_Winged Raven_

_Or continue to let us kill ones that stand in our way_

_Come out; come out wherever you are little one._

_-Blood Dragons_

"Who is the Winged Raven?"

"That name sounds familiar."

"It should, the Winged Raven was a hitokiri in the Meiji Era."

"He murdered hundreds. No one ever saw him but they saw what he left behind. The Winged Raven was an underground killer, a hired killer for political people, no one saw him but they knew he was there when the saw the bodies. He was good, almost as good as you Kenshin."

"What happened to him?"

"Who said it was a him?"

"Ms. Kaoru? What do you mean?"

"The Winged Raven you both speak of, he is a she."

"How do you know?"

"I saw her. She has cold silver eyes and black hair."

"When did you see her?"

"I saw her maybe 10 years ago, I was walking back here and there she was just standing there. She drew her sword and she just kept looking at me. She never said a word, but the next thing I knew I was back at home laying in my bed like nothing had ever happened."

"Thank you Kamiya-san this is very helpful, we'll post it at every station."  
"You won't find her, she' dead, she dies 10 years ago, the Blood Dragons are just killing for fun and without a purpose. There is no Winged Raven, not any more."

"Oh, well we will just have to find them and lock them up."

"Thank you for you hospitality Kamiya-san and for your time Himura."

"Of course Chief, I hope those men are found."

"As do I, thank you again for the tea."

"Missy since when did you know so much about this Winged Raven?"

"I'm tired, I'm going to go to bed. Please stay the night, its late and I want all of you to be safe. Goodnight."

"Are you ill Ms. Kaoru?"  
"No Kenshin I am fine I am just tired from today, thank you for you concern."

"Goodnight Kenshin."

"Goodnight."

Kaoru POV:

Those fools! I told them never to call me out! I was supposed to be in secret! And now there all on my trail trying to find me. What if they find me, I will have to come out, or they will keep killing till they find me. What will Kenshin think, knowing that I have lied about everything, my age, my past, myself. But I must or the Blood Dragons will continue killing. I promised I wouldn't kill after that day, but it seems I am breaking the most important one. Kenshin what will you think of me when I tell you that not only am I

Not seventeen but that I was a killer and that my past is catching up to me just as your did. Kenshin, I am not worthy to love you, not with what I have done, you would never forgive me. I promise I will protect you from my past no matter what, because I love you so much Kenshin, I love you so much that I have to kill once again, and I don't think I will return.

Till next time:

How do you guys like it so far?

Please review I love them, not flames but go ahead with them too.

Next Chapter:

_If you are reading this, than that means that I am gone, don't cry for I knew what I was doing. I can almost feel Kenshin there, don't blame yourself. I just want it let you know that I love you and I always will and I am sorry never told you sooner, I always wanted to know what it was like to be in your arms. Kenshin I love you…_


	2. Someones outside

Hey yawl thanks a lot for your reviews and stuff please continue and then in exchange I'll keep writing. I hope to write a lot because its spring break and I am doing nothing but please yawl folks with my writing so here it is……

"Was anyone in that dojo?"

"Yes sir, there was a women and a young boy and a man but he left hours ago."

"Is that it?"

"No sir, there was another man there as well…"

"Spit it out, who else was there?"

"Sir, the other man was the Battousai he lives at that dojo!"

"Battousai, I though he died in the Meiji era, well this makes things interesting, call Muegan tell him to send out his shadows and visit this dojo, I want to see what has become of Battousai."

"Yes sir, oh and what about the other two?"

"Deal with them, or they will get in our way."

"Yes sir."

"Kenshin, do you want me to wake Kaoru?"

"Please Yahiko, I am still preparing breakfast."

"Ugly wake up, no matter how much you sleep your still gonna be ugly!"

"Really, well than good thing I was not asleep if I am going to end up ugly."

"Kaoru, you're awake? When did you get up?"

"Can't a girl meditate early in the morning without interruptions? Oh and Yahiko did you know that you snore, you hear it when everything is silent, I think that little Tsubame would love to hear about that!"

"You wouldn't dare Ugly!"

"Come on, breakfast is ready!"

"You wouldn't, would you Kaoru!"

"….."

"Kaoru please!"

"You wouldn't!"

"Calm down Yahiko, Ms. Kaoru won't tell Ms. Tsubame that she will."

"Don't' worry Yahiko; your secret is safe, at least with the whole street."

"Ugly!"

"Calm down and lets eat."

"Perfect timing, did I hear Kenshin say that because I am hungry!"

"Sano, good morning."

"Ooohooo Ken-san!"

"Oh, fox you're here."

"Is that a problem Kaoru?"

"No not at all."

"Kenshin did you hear about the other break-in?"

"The family was killed and the only survivor was the baby girl, her parents and brothers were murdered. And the house was empty as were the other houses, Kenshin the have killed almost 30 people not including children, and the police have yet to find them."

(Sound of a cup breaking)

"Ms. Kaoru your hand its bleeding are you okay?"

"Oh, I must have been holding it too hard; I better get some bandages for this and clean it up."

"Here let me help."

"Thank you Kenshin."

"Ms. Kaoru, you seem to be in a daze lately are you alright? I am getting worried about you, all these break-ins are upsetting you more that usually that you are."

"It's just that it's not fair for those families and all, I am just worried that they won't find them and that they continue to kill people."

"Ms. Kaoru you have a pure heart that you do, never lose that Kaoru."

(Kenshin Leaves)

Kaoru POV:

He called me Kaoru, not –dono but Kaoru. Kenshin the reason I am so scared is because they are looking for me and they will continue till I come out of hiding and that could be dangerous. Oh kami what am I to do.

Kenshin POV:

She is not herself that she is, I must help her she seemed so carefree before all these break-ins maybe that has to deal with it, it has to or I don't know what else to think of.

I want my carefree Kaoru back, I want my Kaoru back.

"Sir they are all asleep."

"How many?"

"Two women and a boy."

"We found out that the man is Zanza and then of course Battousai."

"What kind of women houses a street fighter and a manslayer?"

"A dead one."

"Right boss, well kill her first, or the other wrench, they seemed pretty east."

"Don't misjudge, one of them is a dojo master."

"The Kamiya Kasshin is a worthless style, a non-killing style."

"She'll be killed first, I already don't like her."

"Have fun."

Regular POV:

"Megumi?"

"Mmm, yeah Kaoru?"

"Are you awake?"

"Now I am, why?"

"I sense something outside."

"Silently sneak into the guy's bedroom and find Kenshin and Sano, hurry there at the gate I'll fend them off while I can."

"Kaoru wait till the guys are awake, you'll get hurt, wait!"

"NO! Go find get them now!"

"Sano, Kenshin!"

"Megumi? Why are you…?"

"Shh, there are men outside Kaoru is fighting them off!"

"Kaoru! She's out there!"

"Where's Kenshin?"

"Wasn't he behind me?"

"He must have gone already!"

"Little girl, put of you little wooden sword and let us pass. We don't want to hurt you but we can."

"I won't let you pass!"

"Kaoru!"

"Kenshin!"  
"Get back inside!"

"Listen to him, women belong in the house!"

"What do you want?"

"We have heard from a spy that someone knows about the Winged Raven and until we find out something my men will have some fun with the boy and the women!"

"Yahiko, Ms. Megumi!"

"Kenshin!"

"What did you do with Sano?"

"Oh that fighter, fists only goes so far with swords."

"If you hurt my friends then I must protect them."

"You shouldn't worry about them, but about yourself and your little woman."

"Kaoru, I said to go inside!"  
"She seems to be tied up. Can I take a message?"

"Let her go now, or …."

"Or what? You are in no position to order me around."

"I am getting tired of this."

"If no one tells me about the Winged Raven then every minuet you waste, this little pretty face of hers gets a lasting scar!"

"Starting now!"

"We don't know anything!"

"Too bad, she's very pretty."

"Wait, I know where the Winged Raven is!"

"Kaoru?"

"I am so sorry Kenshin."

"The Winged Raven is me, I am the Winged Raven………..

OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!

You will have to wait till next time!

XOXO


	3. A dream

I know what you're thinking….OMG OMG OMG FINISH! Right?

"Kaoru? What are you talking about? The Winged Raven was a hitokiri about 10 years ago you would have to be maybe 27 or 28, and that's not possible?"

"Kenshin I am 27 years old and I was a hitokiri back then, I was merciless and a killer with no feelings at all children and women were slaughtered I was you ten years ago Kenshin. I am so sorry I lied to you Kenshin, and I know you could never forgive me. Please, say something…please."

"What can I say to a killer, I don't know you anymore Kaoru, and I don't even know if your name is Kaoru, the girl I thought I loved is unreal, who are you?"

"Kenshin don't say that I am still the same girl believe me I am, I am the same!"

"Missy wake up, you were screaming, are you alright?"

"Kenshin? I am the same person I promise!"

"Of course you are Ms. Kaoru who else would you be?"

"No one but me Kenshin, I promise this."

"Lets get back to sleep all of us, its late and we need sleep."

"Kenshin, can I talk with you for a second, alone?"

"Of course Ms. Kaoru."

"Kenshin if I wasn't who I was would you still live here with me and Yahiko?"

"Who else would you be?"

"The girl who fell in love with a rurouni back when he saved me from a man that thought he was Battousai the man that is right there for me always. The man in front of me."

"Kaoru you are someone else, you're the women I am in love with, the same women I fell in love with the day she asked me to stay. The same women who is right in front of me."

"I love you Kaoru and I always have."

"I love you Kenshin no matter what happens in the next few days, I promise."

"Kaoru are you sure you are okay? You are so distant and I am worried for you love, I want you to be they way you were before."

"Kenshin you care so much, I promise its nothing just some bad dreams that's all."

"Are you sure?"

"I promise."

"Goodnight love, till morning."

"Goodnight Kenshin."

Kaoru POV:

It was a dream, it felt so real, I almost felt the cold steel on my neck, I thought Kenshin had really said those things to me, and then the blade in my stomach, I thought it was real. It was so real-like I felt those tears on my face like the rain that night, I have to be careful, I am thinking too much of this, they wouldn't figure it out, there still looking and when they find me, I will think about that when it comes.

Kenshin POV:

I am so worried for Kaoru, I cant believe I told her I loved her and that she loved me back, I love her so much that's why I want her to be okay and I know she is hiding something from me and I know its hurtful to her, and I want to protect her! I wish she would let me in, so that I could comfort her. I wanna share whatever she is going through, Kaoru why wont you let me in?

Regular POV:

"Muegan sir, she and the rest of the house woke up, we couldn't catch them off guard when Battousai is awake, and we'll wait till next night. That's where will make our move. Watch your self Kenshin the Rurouni your "family" is about to be broken up."

TILL NEXT TIME READERS

I KNOW YOU LOVE IT JUST SAY IN REVIEWS!

YOUR COMMENTS ROCK SO KEEP ON!

Next time:

"You come in here and you demand a fight with me? I don't do schedules for killings but if you wanna die lets go!"

"Kaoru you don't kill!"

"Kenshin I'm not Kaoru, I introduce the Winged Raven."

"You are she, but she died?"

"In spirit, love, catch up…….

YOU LOVE RIGHT! WELL TILL NEXT TIME!

XOXOXOXOXO


	4. May 20th

OMG I HOPE I DON'T SOUND NARSSITIC BUT I LOVE MY STORY AND I HOPE YOU DO TO, SO HERE IT IS!

Kaoru POV:

Red and yellow, shining in my eyes, the colors of that sunset, the one I will never get, the reason I am not the Winged Raven anymore the reason he's dead and why I am still here Kami I loved you Mamoru I loved you so much and yet you died in cold blood because of who I was! May 20 the day the cherry blossoms came out, also the day the rain fell so hard and washed away all the flowers they never had a chance, like our love, and that night the moon ran bloody red, the night I was hired to kill you, that night I cried so hard I lost all who I was. I will never let that happen to you my Kenshin I promise.

Regular POV:

"Missy breakfast is ready!"

"Thank you Sano I will be out in a second!"

Kaoru POV:

Remember I am doing this for them, keep telling yourself that and you will be fine, I promise.

Regular POV:

"Ms.Kaoru did you sleep well?"

"Duh, Kenshin she screamed at like 3 am and you ask her how she slept, that's like asking a …."

"We get it Yahiko, Ms. Kaoru did you sleep well "after" the nightmare?"

"Yes thank you, I am truly sorry for waking you last night. And in return I suggest we go to the Akebeko for lunch!"

"Oh yes, you did something right for a change Ugly!"

"You don't have to go Yahiko-chan!"

"Ugh! I am not a child, you ugly hag!"

"OK LETS HAVE A "HAPPY" breakfast please."

"Thank you Ken-san children can be so rambunctious!"

"Megumi, when are you leaving again, I would hate for you to be late to the clinic."

"Your concern astonishes me Kaoru; well I do have to be going so I'll leave you all."

"By Megumi, please I will try to see you sometime; you know how busy I get and all."

"That's right, I mean being sweaty then having to bathe I mean I bet that is busy work, but you do it so well, you being a tomboy and all."

"GOODBYE fox."

"Goodbye raccoon."

"Goodbye Ms. Megumi."

"Good riddance, she makes me so mad!"

"Missy, be nice she's just playing, that sly fox, you know she cares, the feeling is just hidden."

"Hidden real deep inside of her, deep, deep, deep down inside of her."

"Well my feelings for her are buried so deep down the dead couldn't find it."

"Ms. Kaoru she is a good women, she just likes to tease."

"Well, she still makes me mad."

"Hey guys I'll see you at lunch okay?"

"See you Sano."

"Kenshin breakfast was delicious, as usual."

"Thank you Yahiko."

"Kaoru are you going you teach me or what?"

"Not today, just do you normal chores and do 10000 swings and that's it for the day."

"Aw, come on ugly teach me something new!"

"Tomorrow I promise."

"Fine, you lazy old hag."

"20000!"

"What wait I take that back!

"What did you say Yahiko?"

"I said okay Kaoru I'll do that."

"Correct."

"That boy likes you like his older sister, Kaoru he means well and he just doesn't know how to show it yet."

"I know and I love him like a little brother I always wanted."

"Kaoru you are so pure of heart."

"Look Kaoru, the blossoms are blooming."

"They remind me of you….."

(Flashback)

"_Kaoru look the cherry blossoms are blooming."_

"_Yeah they are Mamoru."_

"_They remind of you Kaoru."_

"_They bloom so beautifully and the colors of such purity. The purity reminds me of your eyes."_

"_Mamoru you know what I do and yet you say I am pure?"_

"_Yes, no matter how many you kill, you are still pure in heart. I love you Kaoru even if you kill a million men."_

"_Mamoru, I promise you when this is over, I wanna be with you till I die. And every year we will watch the cherry blossoms bloom."_

"_You promise?"_

"_I promise."_

(End Flashback)

"Kaoru? Are you alright? Your daydreaming?"

"Oh Kenshin? I'm sorry I guess I just dozed off."

"You didn't get much sleep last night here take a rest I promise I'll watch over you."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Hey Kenshin?"

"Yeah."

"Will you watch the cherry blossoms bloom with every year?"

"I promise."

"I'll keep that to my heart."

"I love you Kaoru, my pure cherry blossom."

"I love you Kenshin, till the end of time."

(Flashback)

"_Kaoru I love you my cherry blossom."_

"_I love you Mamoru, till the end of time."_

(End Flashback)

Regular POV:

"Look at them, they have no clue that they are about to be killed. The Battousai sleeping like that and the boy learning that stupid style. They'll scream for mercy when they start bleeding."

"I feel bad that the Winged Raven doesn't come out to play with us, I mean we keep killing people to draw her out and yet she still sleeps. Well we will just have to wake her up, am I right Kaoru?"

"Kaoru?"

"Yes Kenshin?"

"Ready to go for lunch?"

"Yes Kenshin I just have to get something."

Kaoru POV:

I thought I would never need my sword again, I know your out there Muegan I can sense your ki. I know you have been following me for the past days and I want you to know I am watching you too. The Winged Raven is watching you.

Regular POV:

"Kaoru come on!"

"I am coming Sano."

"Welcome to the Akebeko!"

"Hey Tae!"

"Hey Kaoru, what can I get you on the sunny May 20?"

"Its May 20?

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Oh nothing, just wondering."

Kaoru POV:

Your going to strike tonight aren't you. Your still after me after I killed your stupid pathetic leader and now after 10 years you try to avenge him? I have to draw them away from the Akebeko too many people here to see fighting.

Regular POV:

"I forgot something at the dojo I have to go back and get it. I will be right back."

"I'll come with you Ms. Kaoru!"

"NO, I mean, there is no point I will be right back anyways."

"Okay, I see you in a few minutes."

"Kenshin?"

"Yes."

(Kisses him)

"I love you."

"I love you too? Are you alright you seem sad?"

"Nothing I just have a lot on my mind."

"Goodbye."

"Bye, Kaoru."

Kaoru POV:

Kenshin when I mean "Goodbye" I mean for good. I haven't been the Raven on over 10 years my skills are a bit rusty so I might not make it, but I promised I would make sure you were safe. Goodbye Kenshin.

The cherry blossoms still bloom, and oh fate, the rain falls as I speak know."

Regular POV:

"Oh no, Ms. Kaoru is out in this rain!"

"Lets just take this home and tell Missy we will eat it there."

"Hurry it's a downpour!"

Kaoru POV:

I sense you Muegan, come out and play, come play with the Raven. I will fight you to keep my family safe.

Regular POV:

"Raven you came! I wondered when you would come out and fight. 40 men and you took so long to come out."

"Shut up Muegan! I came here to kill you and that's it."

"Ms. Kaoru we came back, the rain was too much so were just gonna eat it here!"

"NO KENSHIN GET OUT OF HERE!

"What's going on?"

"Kaoru!"

"Ah Battousai you came to join us?"

"Its nice to see you, Kaoru missed you; she was going to fight for you."

"Kaoru why didn't you get help?"

"Because she knew we were here to begin with, she planned this get together. What a planner we are."

"Kaoru what is he talking about?"

"Battousai I would like to introduce you to the hitokiri Winged Raven!"

"NO!"

"You lie; Kaoru is not a killer like this unworthy one."

"Then maybe you don't know her too well now do we?"

"Kaoru who are you?"

"Kenshin I am the Winged Raven, I am a killer, I am so sorry."

"Missy, why didn't you..?"

"Kaoru, what about Kamiya Kasshin?

"It was just a façade."

"Are you even named Kaoru?"

"Of course Kenshin, I am still me! I am the same person!

"I don't even know if you are the same girl I love?"

"Kenshin I still am the women you love and I am still the women that loves you!

Believe me! I am still me!"

"I don't even know anymore."

"Ouch, Battousai that looked like it hurt her, maybe you should apologize, I mean she is about to die soon."

"No she will not, I will protect anyone who is in need."

"Battousai I don't need you help you pathetic man. I can kill without your aid!"

"Missy? You don't kill people!"

"Oh no, she isn't your Kaoru she is the women that killed 10 towns. The women that politicians hired to kill. The women that slayed a million men. I give you the WINGED RAVEN!"

"I suggest you take that child and hide, blood is hard to forget."

"I am not a child. I am Yahiko Mijojin, the apprentice of the Kamiya Kasshin!

(Points sword at his face and is right in front of him)

"Child you waste my patience another word and I cut that little nose off your face."

"Kaoru, you would never hurt Yahiko, you love him like a brother."

"Love is such an overused word, I don't like talking. It bores me."

Kenshin POV:

Silver, like steel and ocean all at once, pure to evil at the next. Who is she? She is not the girl I once knew, she has tears on her face and yet she doesn't cry. I did this, I made her hate me. I am why she is like this. All those sayings of goodbye and I love you's. She was trying to tell me she was going to die!

Regular POV:

"KAORU NO YOU ARE NOT GONNA DIE!"

(Kaoru looks at him)

Kenshin POV:

Steel right through her, like wind through hair, and red ran like the rain that washed away those cherry blossoms.


	5. Painful Realiziation

Thank you so much for all your reviews. I hope yawl love this chapter!

XOXO

Kenshin POV:

The clock stuck nine. Where had the time gone? Where was the day, the women I loved, the same women I told I loved her under the blooming cherry blossom tree. The tree was now barren and dead, the heavy rain had washed away the flowers, it left the dojo empty and silent. The rain, clear liquid falling onto bloody puddles of men. The once pure rain from the sky hit the mud and grime and blood.

The rain, the unwanted rain. I'm still standing here in awe and confusion watching her fluid movements, the way she was killing, this wasn't Kaoru, this women I never knew about. My head still spins with thoughts; I stand there with my hand on my sword, my unneeded sword. I now know how Kaoru feels when she watched me fight Satio, that feeling of helplessness and pain, pain of not knowing what to do for the one you love. The feeling is horrible.

She screamed as she fell back against the wall.

Regular POV:

"Kaoru!"

"Oh, Battousai, did I injure you little birdie?"

"He shouldn't worry about his little birdie, it has claws! I mean its only a scratch, you your self have had worse."

"Kaoru stop fighting! You're my sensei you told me never to fight!"

"Well I broke a promise, boo hoo."

"Really, you should just kill the boy Raven, he is annoying!"

(Flashback)

"_I promise Yahiko I will protect you. I have this fighting style called Kamiya Kasshin Style, to protect the one you love without killing."_

"_Is that possible?"_

"_Anything is possible Yahiko."_

(Another Flashback)

"_Hey kill the boy he is annoying!"_

"_NO! Your not killing him as long a I am still here!"_

"_NO Kaoru you will get hurt."_

"_No Yahiko I will protect you no matter what, I promise."_

(End Flashback)

"You hurt one hair on that boy's hair and I kill you."

"Oh is that a threat?"

"No I promise I made."

"You remember that promise?"

"Yeah kid I do, so I'll keep it."

"Lets finish this."

"Finally you were beginning to bore me."

"Oh I am truly sorry here let me, spice it up a bit."

Kaoru POV:

Such blood runs on my sword like water in a stream. The smell like metal and a wine.

The moves were fluid and quick Muegan never saw anything, he was a pawn, where was the new leader, Muegan was never a leader but a follower. He was easy to kill, simple moves and he falls on the floor, blood covered and dead. I can see Megumi's face, pure shock; she's never seen a man killed in front of her, I remember being like that. And Yahiko, that boy, he will be strong on day. Sano, I feel like I've disappointed him, like an older brother. And Kenshin, I feel like I cant breath, I hurt him, and I promised I would never hurt him, and I did.

Regular POV

"I suggest you call the police and tell them that you found the burglars and that they will need bags for the dead."

"I'll go do that."

"I'll walk you there and home."

"Thank you Sano."

Kenshin POV:

She wanted me to say something, her eyes were still silver, but I wanted blue. I know the silence was killing her and me too, but what was I going to say? What did she want me to say? That I loved her? I couldn't say that, I don't know if I could. Things have happened and I don't know if they would mean anything now. I want to speak but I have nothing to say.

Kaoru POV:

Say something, or at least stop staring at me with those eyes, those eyes so accusing, they bore into my soul like a sword, I want to scream and break the silence, but the silence is already deafening. Kenshin, what did I so wrong?

Regular POV:

"Kaoru, your shoulder is till bleeding a lot, it looks serious."

"Oh, I almost forgot, thank you Yahiko."

Yahiko POV:

What am I doing! I am walking in front of a killer! What am I saying she is still Kaoru! My sister and she is someone completely new to me. For the first time, I want Kaoru here, I want my sister."

Regular POV:

"Yahiko, can I talk to Kenshin alone?"

"Um, sure, here are the bandages."

"Thank you."

"Here let me help."

"Is that all your going to say to me Kenshin? Let me help?"

"What happened between us, nothing has changed…"

"GOD KAORU! You just killed 10 men things have changed! I don't know who you are anymore!"

"I AM STILL THE SAME PERSON!"

"ARE YOU? BECAUSE ALL I SEE IS SOMEONE NEW!"

"Kenshin, I am still the same person, believe me."

"I used to believe in you, but I don't believe in you, not anymore."

"Why?"

"Why! Kaoru you kept a secret, a BIG one, why didn't you trust us, me! Trust me enough to tell me."

"How can you judge? You are like me!"

"Am I? Who are you really? Because the Kaoru I loved is not the one that is in front of me now."

"Kenshin, I love you, believe me."

"How?"

"By trusting me!"

"No, the Kaoru I know would have never killed men or lied to me about a secret, what else are you hiding? I cant trust you like I used to."

"Kenshin…"

"It's late, we need sleep, and it seems the police are done cleaning the area."

"Kenshin."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"Goodnight Ms. Kaoru."

Kaoru POV:

Oh, its back to Ms. I, I cant stay here, I have to go, I cant live here without people trusting me. Kenshin, I will always love you. Goodbye, forever.

Regular POV

"Ms. Kaoru breakfast is ready."

"….."

"Ms. Kaoru? Are you awake?"

"Ms. Kaoru (opens door, the bed is folded and there is a note.)"

_Dear Kenshingumi,_

_I am so sorry. The letter I write is almost too hard to write, I cant live here, I cant see all of your faces staring at me knowing I have lied to you all. There is money next to the note; that should last for the whole year. My hands are shaking as I write this. All of you have been my friends, and now my family since the day I met each and every one of you. Yahiko, you are so strong, and the key to being that great swordsman you want to be, its all inside of you, just unlock it._

_Sano, my overprotective brother, please don't go out a look for me, you wont find me._

_Megumi, I grew up without any womanly people in my life, and you filled the role of my sister great. I am so sorry if I seemed mad or harsh toward you. I always envied you, because you where so pretty and graceful, you where the sister I always wanted._

_I can almost see Kenshin now, please don't blame yourself, it wasn't your fault._

_You said some things that were true and I have gone to find my answers. You can say I have gone wandering. In search of something I should have done many years ago. I wish I would of told you sooner that I loved you, I would of like to be in your arms longer and to hear words that I dreamed you would utter. Please take care of everyone. I hope my tears do not wash away my writing, please move on and forget me. I love you all my family. Kenshin please learn to love again, you will find love. Don't ever lose that feeling, it helps you stay alive. I love you so much, so much more than you will ever know. Please keep living for the sake of me. Keep living each day like its your last, keep breathing like its you last breath, keep fighting like its your last fight. Love, like you have forever._

_-Kaoru Kamiya _

"She's gone?"

"Yes Yahiko, she's gone."

"We have to go look for her Kenshin!"

""She said not to, that she did."

"And you are going to believe her?"

(Flashback)

"_I love you Kaoru and I always have."_

"_I love you Kenshin no matter what happens in the next few days, I promise."_

(End Flashback)

"I broke that."

"You broke what Kenshin?"

"I broke a promise I swore to keep. I have to find her."

"YEAH! NNOW THAT'S THE KENSHIN I KNOW!"

"When do we leave?"

"Yahiko, I think you should stay her with Ms. Megumi."

"But, Kenshin!"

"No buts, I need to do this, alone."

"KESNHIN! You are not leaving me out of this! We all care for Missy!"

"I know, but I need to go alone, please."

"Sano, I think we should let Ken-san go on his own."

"Fox?"

"He needs to find Kaoru on his own, I think only he could bring her back anyways."

"But… your right, go on Kenshin, she needs you."

Sano POV:

Like you need her.

Kenshin POV:

Kaoru I am coming for you, I need to tell you I am sorry for breaking that promise, I never meant to. I will find you, and then we will watch the cherry blossoms every year, just like I promised.

(Flashback)

"_I love you Kaoru."_

"_And I love you Kenshin, forever, and till the end of time."_

OMG!

Hand CRAMP!

No really I have like a thousand ideas and like only so many hours of daylight! LOL

I love all the reviews and please continue!

Next Time:

"_Kaoru come home!"_

"_I thought you didn't know who I was?"_

"_Kaoru you are the woman I love you is standing right in front of me."_

"_You mean it?"_

"_I promise."_

"_Kenshin I …"_

"_AHH!"_

"_Kaoru!"_

"_Oh, did I catch you off guard? You might want to patch that stomach wound, it looks like it hurt!"_

"_What do you want?"_

"_I just wanted to say hello to me fiancé!"_

DUN DUN DUUUUUU!

Wow I didn't even see that coming how bout yawl?

Till next time readers!


	6. My Decmeber

**THIS IS A SONGFIC CHAPTER!**

I DO NOT OWN THIS IS SONG (I WISH, IT'S BEAUTIFUL) Linkin Park do. Not me.

Now for the chapter….

This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear

Kenshin POV

It had been nine months since we had started looking for her. And for nine months we haven't found her, yet. I swear I will find you Kaoru.

This is my December  
This is my snow covered home  
This is my December  
This is me alone

I never meant to say those things to her; I never knew it would drive her away. I wish that I could take it all back, and that I would have told her that I loved her, instead of what I didn't say.

And I  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed

And I  
Take back all the things I said  
To make you feel like that  
And I  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things I said to you

And now all I want to do is hold her and tell her I am so sorry and that I love her and I will never stop, no matter who or what she is. And now all I wish is that I would go back and change that and then she would come home to us, to me.

And I  
Give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to

God, what I wouldn't do just to see her eyes, her beautiful blue eyes, I want to see her face, the way her dimple shows when she smiles, or when her nose crinkles up when she's mad. And the way her tongue hangs out a bit in the corner of her mouth when she concentrates. And then the way her eyes shine in the moon, or the way her hair glistens in the sun.

Or the way she looks like an angel when she sleeps, or the anything she does, I wish I could see that. I have dreams and I go to reach out for her, and she disappears in thin air, I want to see her, for real, not a image that I dream of. The snow falls so slow, like grains in time. Time that I have looked for her. Time I have thought what I did wrong, what I could of done better. I keep up a face that I am strong but without her, I am only a mirage.

This is my December  
These are my snow covered trees  
This is me pretending  
This is all I need

I sometimes wake up, and I feel a breeze of jasmine and I bolt up and all I see is darkness and the snow still falls, and I realize it was a dream. And then the sleepless nights that I spend trying to remember her voice, her last words to me where "I love you" and I say goodnight, all I say is goodnight, when all I wanted was to say it back.

And I  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things I said  
To make you feel like that  
And I  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things I said to you

All I wish is for her to come through those doors and say I am home. And I would gather her in my arms and say welcome home Kaoru. But all I see is snow and closed doors. Yahiko has been so brave; he is still gone with Sano looking for his sister, I wait here incase she returns, I have never given up. I looked for two months all over Japan and I never found her. I wish I could tell her the same thing she told me after Kyoto, welcome home but I do not know when.

And I  
Give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to

I am going to keep looking for her, she has to know I love her, I promise Kaoru that I will find you, I swear it. The snow reminds me of Tomoe and I now think of Kaoru. The snow, so pure and every one is different in shape and size, all perfect. The snow came early and blanketed everything yet we kept searching for her.

This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear

I wish that I had told her what I felt, but I couldn't say anything. I would look over the whole world to gold her in my arms and tell her things, anything just as long as she knew that I loved her, and that we would watch the cherry blossoms together. I promised her. And as long as I loved her I would keep looking.

Give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to  
Give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to.

Kaoru, I will bring you home, home back to me, back to where we sat under the tree and watched the flowers, where we told each other we loved each other, where I would tell her I wanted to be with her forever. She would be with me, and I would see her eyes sparkle in the moonlight, and her hair that still glistened in the sun. And I would make her laugh so that I could see the dimple next to her mouth. And the way she would crinkle her nose when I mad her mad or just to know that anything, at least I wouldn't be dreaming, and that she wouldn't disappear when I held her.

I love you Kaoru, and I will bring you back, I promise.


	7. Fallen

**THIS IS ANOTHER SONGFIC CHAPTER!**

**I DO NOT OWN THIS EITHER! Sarah McLachlan does, not me, but I wish.**

**So here is this chapter….**

Heaven bend to take my hand  
And lead me through the fire  
Be the long awaited answer  
To a long and painful fight

Kaoru POV:

How long had it been? Almost ten months, ten long months wandering, alone.

I pray that Kenshin is doing alright and that they are well.

I have yet to answer the questions I ask myself every night, I cant answer them, I cant' answer him. I want to just sit in the snow and sleep, forever, and dream of the god times. But I have nightmares, nightmares of Kenshin, where he tells me to leave and that he never loved me, and then I am killed by…him. I look up and while I stare through teary eyes and bleeding he says goodnight and I smile, and say goodnight Kenshin. I cry and stare at the moon and the falling snow and wonder if her thinks of me. I have tried to forget him. But everything I see or do, remind me of him and I cry, I cry because I am weak and I wonder why I am doing this and I stare and think of him.

Truth be told I've tried my best  
But somewhere along the way  
I got caught up in all there was to offer  
And the cost was so much more than I could bear

I have messed up so much. I lied to Kenshin and I lied to myself. I don't know who I was anymore. I don't want to be found, I don't deserve to be found, I don't even know if anyone would look for me, I have messed up so much.

Though I've tried, I've fallen...  
I have sunk so low  
I messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come round here  
And tell me I told you so...

I miss that day, when Kenshin and I sat and watched the day roll by. We didn't care about anything except each other. You promised you would love me no matter what, but you lied, because I ruined it. I want to change it. I want to go back and never become who I was, this killer and I, maybe would be happier. Maybe I would be with him, and he wouldn't be dead, but then Kenshin would never had stumbled into my love. I tainted my life. The second the I killed those men, I ruined everything. I destroyed everything I held close to my heart. Kenshin, I am so sorry, I ruined everything, I ruined the love, I killed it, just like Mamoru.

We all begin with good intent  
Love was raw and young  
We believed that we could change ourselves  
The past could be undone  
But we carry on our backs the burden  
Time always reveals  
In the lonely light of morning  
In the wound that would not heal  
It's the bitter taste of losing everything  
That I've held so dear.

I work at jobs here and there trying to make ends meet. I met a nice old lady, but she died and. She told me I was wandering in the wrong direction and that the right way was where my heart led me. I sometimes wonder if I did the right thing, and then I have dreams of where I they pretend I am no there, and when I was dying the passed me like I was nothing. I messed up, and I don't' think I can fix it.

Heaven bend to take my hand  
Nowhere left to turn  
I'm lost to those I thought were friends  
To everyone I know  
Oh they turn their heads embarrassed  
Pretend that they don't see  
But it's one missed step  
One slip before you know it  
And there doesn't seem a way to be redeemed

I miss him, I miss his smile and they way he would look and think I wasn't watching him, and they way he would say my name, like it was used so much that he had perfected it. And he was the greatest thing I every let go. I love him, and I messed it all up.

Though I've tried, I've fallen...  
I have sunk so low  
I messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come round here  
And tell me I told you so...


	8. The best

Hey readers this is your happy author! I hope yawl is liking the story so far. I would like some MORE reviews than "7". Try like higher. And I would really appreciate it!

SO here is the next chapter.

Regular POV

"Sir, Muegan failed, he was killed by Raven."

"Mmm, he was weak, well, if no one can do it right, then I will kill her myself. I am tired of her, she needs to die. And while I am at it, I will kill Battousai if he stands in my way."

"Sir, she has been missing for nine months, not even her friends have found her. And our men have yet to find a trace of her, she disappeared!"

"To you, but I know exactly where she is. She always goes back there, even back then."

"Where Master?"

"She is in the place where I died, Osaka."

"Died sir?"

"Yes, she murdered me there ten years ago, and I wish to repay her."

"Ye sire."

Kenshin POV

I wonder if Kaoru is looking up at the same sky? I started looking for her again. It is a little bit more difficult because of the snow. I wonder if she is warm? I wonder I wonder if she knows that I love her? I wonder if she knows that I am looking for her? I have traveled all over Japan. I am coming back from Kyoto and I stopped in Osaka for the night. She wasn't there, for the third time. But I had to check again. I miss you Kaoru and I want you here with me.

Kaoru POV

I wonder if Kenshin is looking up at the same sky as me? I slept all day, and I dreamed of him. The dream that tells me I am fool for leaving him, and also the same one where I die by his hand. I wonder if he is warm? These nights get colder and I know he never cares for himself…I was the one who told him to wear a jacket. I wonder if someone is there to tell him to be warm? Have I been replaced? What am I kidding, I told them to move on, of course he found someone else, and I wasn't irreplaceable. I miss him. I do want to hold him, just for one second, only to see him. I wish he was here by my side. Kenshin, I need you here with me, I miss you.

Kenshin POV

I can't stay I have to walk around. Little things here remind me of her. There are jasmine flowers next to my room; fate put me here on purpose. They laugh at me in spite of everything.

Kaoru POV

I am tired of sitting here, I guess I might visit his gravesite while I am here, I mean that is why I stayed here; no one knew this place but me and him. We where going to raise our children her, and grow old and die here together, and yet here is also where I killed him, ten years ago. Irony is a silly feeling.

Kenshin POV

I am a loser. I mean I am lost. I wandered for ten years and never did I get lost. But then I never had a place that I had to stay at. I guess I will have to ask someone, but who is out in the middle of the night? A loser like me. Well then there is a loser right there…

Regular POV

"Miss, miss can you help me I seem to be lost! Do you know where I can find the Rose Petal Inn?"

Kaoru POV

That voice, it couldn't be him; I mean I am hearing things. Don't turn around Kamiya; it is only an illusion, a dream that you have yet to awaken from.

Regular POV

"Miss, did you hear me?"

"Um, I don't think I have heard of that, I am sorry I couldn't be more help."

Kenshin POV

That voice, it can't' be…

Regular POV

"Kaoru! Kaoru is that you?"

"Kenshin?"

(Kenshin runs up and hold her in his arms)

"Oh god Kaoru, I have been looking for you, I had to tell you I am so sorry for breaking my promise. I do love you Kaoru, no matter what has happened or what will happen."

"Kenshin, you have been looking for me?"

"All over Japan. I have been to Kyoto three times."

(Kaoru laughs)

"Kenshin, I am sorry, I never thought that…"

"Please, let me just hold you, I dreamed this, but you always disappeared before, let me hold you and tell you that I love you, and I always will."

"Kenshin, you shouldn't love me."

"Why, Kaoru I don't care about your past. I once knew a beautiful woman who told me the same thing, and then I fell in love with her. So here I am telling you, I don't care about your past."

"You should."

"Then tell me."

"I, don't know if I can?"

"I wanna know your past Kaoru, let me understand you."

"I don't know if you would love me after Kenshin, I have done too many things for you to love me."

"Please, let me love you."

It all started almost 20 years ago……………..

"_Mama, do I have to learn this style?"_

"_Yes Kaoru, this style has been passed down through the women in my family for generations. And now it is my turn to teach you."_

"_Ok mommy, I will be the bestest there ever was!"_

"_I know Kaoru, I know."_

_(3 years later)_

"_Kaoru, I want to tell you something."_

"_Yes mama?"_

"_Have I told you about my mother?"_

"_No mama, what was she like?"_

"_She was a killer, just like I was."_

"_What, what do you mean?"_

"_Kaoru, I was an assassin, and still am, our family has been the assassin Winged Raven for more than four generations. And the style I have been teaching you, Kaoru, you are the next generation."_

"_I am the next Winged Raven…I will be the best one yet."_

"_Kaoru, you have a choice, are you sure?"_

"_Yes mama, I will be the best ever." _

Regular POV (In present time)

"So the women in your family have all been assassins?"

"Yes, and I was the next in line."

"But what about your father, didn't he decline in killing?"

"Yes, but that is next in my story."

(Back 17 years ago)

"_Mama?"_

"_Yes Kaoru?"_

"_Does_ _papa know?"_

"_Yes, he does, but I thought he didn't like killing?"_

"_Kaoru, he knows what I was, but he doesn't know about me teaching you, so lets keep this our little secret, okay?"_

"_Alright mama."_

_(That night)_

"_Kaoru, get up and hide in the closet, and hurry!"_

"_Mama, it's so early."_

"_Kaoru do it now!"_

"_Yes ma'am!"_

"_Oh look boys; it's a little birdie here to play with us!"_

"_What so you want Kiro?"_

"_Oh you remember me? And here I thought you and that stupid husband of yours gad forgotten me."_

"_How could I forget you…you killed my brother."_

"_Oh, still touchy about that, well lets get to business, I am here for your daughter, where is she?"_

"_I don't know she ran away last month, I haven't heard from her."_

"_Really, that's sad, I mean and yet you keep her room and her clothes all around here like she just left. That seems strange? Check the house boys; look for a little girl, careful, I hear she's feisty!"_

"_Stop, she's not here!"_

"_Oh really? Well then you have a stow-away in your house, and I guess you won't mind if I kill her."_

"………"

"_Nothing to say? Well here let me slaughter her!"_

"_NO! Stop, she is my daughter."_

"_Mama, no."_

"_Oh, well sweetie, say goodbye to your mommy."_

"_NO!"_

_(Kiro stabs her)_

"_MAMA! MAMA SAY SOMETHING! MAMA, YOU, WHY DID YOU KILL HER!"_

"_Because I don't need the Winged Raven fiddling into my plans anymore."_

"_Lets leave boys, well leave the girl her, she isn't a threat to us."_

_(the men leave)_

"_Mama? Mama I am so sorry, I promised you I would be the best, but I haven't learned everything yet! Mama, please come back to me."_

"_Kaoru…"_

"_Mommy?"_

"_Kaoru, I am sorry I broke the promise."_

"_What promise mommy?"_

"_The…promise I made to you, the one that I would be there for you forever, unlike my mom, I'm sorry I can't do that."_

"_Mama, don't talk like that, you will be fine, I promise!"_

"_I am sorry I broke my promise, I hope you never have to break one, they are hard to replace…………"_

"_Mama?"_

"…………"

"_Mama, no, mama, no, mommy, I need you."_

Regular POV (Back to present)

"I haven't told anyone that story, no one."

"Kaoru, I am so sorry."

"Papa came and saw me there with me covered in mama's blood. He told me I was to forget this and never look back. We moved from that house to the dojo there. That is when Papa came up with the Kamiya Kasshin, he wished he was there to protect mama, so there came up with the motto,_ To protect the on you love_. I practiced mama's sword style and papa's everyday. I promised mama that I would be the best. And soon I was."

"I was perfect, until, the war came. The day papa said he had joined and was leaving. That day I became a little girl again, I was 13 and I had no one then."

"So you where left alone while your father was in the war?"

"Yes, until I met Mamoru."

"You was he?"

"He was my best friend, my partner, and then my fiancée."

Kenshin POV (P.S Batt. Is in italic)

_WHAT! SHE WAS ENGAGED! OH I WILL KILL THIS GUY WHEN I SEE HIM!_

Regular POV

"Yes he and his father had a, how you would call it, a gang? He and I became friends and when his father found out that I could use a sword and quite well he signed me up in the Blood Dragons."

"The Blood Dragons! The group that came to the dojo?"

"Yes, the wanted revenge for not only leaving but for killing their leader."

"Is that why you knew so much about them?"

"Yes, I was one of them. Muegan the man that I killed, he grew up around Mamoru and I he was like my little brother."

"Why where the after you?"

"I killed their leader."

"Mamoru's father?"

"No….I killed Mamoru."

"You killed your own fiancée?"

"I had to, it was my job."

(Back 10 years ago)

"_Kaoru?"_

"_Yes Mamoru?"_

"_I am thinking about taking over my father."_

"_Why!"_

"_He is too weak, these times call for power and blood, the old fool is too stuck in his ways to change, a new era is coming; why not shape it in our ways?"_

"_Mamoru, you can't, I mean that is the government's job!"_

"_You think I can't do it?"_

"_NO, I mean, can we not talk about this? I mean we are getting married in less than a week! We should be happy, not fighting!"_

"_Your right love, I am sorry, it's just that this war, it's made me think, and I want it to be perfect for you."_

"_I am fine in your arms Mamoru that is all I need."_

"_I love you Kaoru."_

"_And I you Mamoru."_

"_Raven, there is someone here to see you!"_

"_Thanks Muegan!"_

"_Can I help you?"_

"_Are you the Winged Raven?"_

"_Who wants to know?"_

"_The government."_

"_Ha, you have a lot of nerve to come into a place where you are probably on a list of who to kill!"_

"_I need you to kill someone for us. We have plans that he might change the whole direction of this war from good to bad."_

"_Why, there are thousands of men who would do it, why me?"_

"_Because only you would kill your fiancée."_

"_WHAT! I will not kill Mamoru."_

"_You have to."_

"_NO I do not, all I have to do is scream and men coming running and will kill you."_

"_Then your father and everyone you know will die."_

_(Is now REALLY MAD AND HAD SWORD AT THROAT)_

"_Was that a threat?"_

"_No, only what is to come."_

"_Speak quickly or die."_

"_Your Mamoru has bombs all over Tokyo and they are set to blow tonight."_

"_Why?"_

"_There are government officials there tonight at the palace. He wants them dead. There are so many bombs that the whole town will blow, and everyone you know will die."_

"_So, I kill officials why should I care?"_

"_Because then your family will die."_

"_You liar, my family is dead!"_

"_No, your mother, we found her and saved her!"_

"_You, I saw her die, she died in front of me!"_

"_No, she is alive! And you father!"_

"_Really!" Well what body is in the grave right now?"_

"_That is a doll, created by Mamoru!"_

"_Oh, now you are to die!"_

"_Wait! How is it that your whole family dies and the Mamoru and his father find you in the same month?"_

"_That is only a coincidence."_

"_Let me ask you, do Mamoru's eyes remind you of anyone?"_

"_No…oh my god. His father, and him, they, they came to my home, and the army official who told me about dad, they were his eyes! Oh god how could I be fooled?"_

"_Will you kill him?"_

"_I will slaughter them all; they will feel my blade against their skin. I will enjoy killing them starting with you!"_

Regular POV

"That night I slaughtered the whole town till I found him. I murdered everyone; all I saw was blood that night. I needed to end my pain, so I caused it. I went from home to home killing everything. I knew no difference. But no matter what I did, my family died, because I had killed the official. I ended up killing everyone I every loved."

"Kaoru it wasn't your fault, they used you. The government used swords men like us for there own purpose."

"That night I will never forget."

(Back ten years)

"_Come out Mamo-chan! I need to…speak with you."_

"_To speak with me, is that why you have your sword in your hand covered with the blood of thousands?"_

"_Only because you where so hard to find love!"_

"_Why are you going to kill me?"_

"_Why, you ask me why?"_

"_How about I as questions? And you answer!"_

"_How did you know I was here to kill you/"_

"_Your sword."_

"_Really?"_

"_How is it that you and your dad new my father and mother where dead?"_

"_I had heard from the town."_

"_But yet you had just moved that day and knew no one!"_

"_And how is it that I have never seen your father? Is it because I know what he looks like. Because he was the one who came to my house and killed my mom, or the same man who told me my father was dead? Is that why I never saw him? Because I knew him. And is that why you knew everything ABOUT ME?"_

"_Now Kaoru, don't get ahead of yourself!"_

"_I loved you, and yet you planned to kill my parents?"_

"_Darling, it is for the greater cause, the war needs it!"_

"_No, the war needs more blood, ending with YOURS!"_

"_NO, KAORU, THINK ABOUT THIS!"_

"_I am! NOW DIE!"_

Regular POV

"That night the rain washed away all the cherry blossoms in this place. The ground was filled with his blood. With my blood. I stayed here for three years. I couldn't live with myself. The remaining Blood Dragons fell apart and hated me. I didn't care, I had killed him. My love because I was bloodthirsty. I wasn't me. I had become what I had promised my mother. I was the best, and yet it got me no where."

"Kaoru, I."

"I still cry at night for what I did, and when I found you I knew that maybe my heart had healed, but when they came back for me, everything fell, I had to come clean."

"I will love you no matter what ever you have done, you are still pure and perfect in my eye."

"Kenshin, I love you….AHHH!"

"Kaoru! Why did you hurt her?"

"Oh I just wanted to give my payback to my fiancée."

"Kenshin."

"Kaoru, god, your bleeding so much."

"Oh, that stomach wound looks like it hurt, you should get that checked."

"You, why did you do this?"

"Because she killed me ten years ago."

"It can't be, I killed you, how are you alive?"

"How? You missed my heart my a few centimeters."

"But I watched you, I buried you!"

"One of these days I will tell you, maybe when you're dead."

"Why Mamoru, why?"

OMG OMG OMG! I AM FINALLY DONE! THIS WAS REALLY LONG FOR ME.

PLEASE REVIEW MORE!

XOXO

NEXT TIME:

"_Kaoru hang on we are almost home."_

"_Home, I forgot what it looks like."_

"_Kaoru, no, you are not leaving me here! "_

"_You promised Kenshin!"_

"_I guess I am breaking that promise………"_

TILL NEXT TIME READERS!


	9. It needs to be known:authors note

HELLO READERS!

I have noticed that um, I only have 9 reviews and that's not enough. I love to write and I will not update till I see some more reviews.

I need at least 15 or else!

XOXO

A rose by any other name71591


	10. Going home

Hey, I love all the reviews, so keep them coming!

-a rose by any other name71591

Regular POV

"Why did you attack Ms. Kaoru?" Kenshin barked.  
"Oh, well you see Ms.Kaoru over there she tried to kill me ten years ago, and I wished to repay her gratitude." Seethed Mamoru.

"She is injured, you must let me take her to a hospital." Kenshin asked.

"I don't know, I mean I think she should die, but then again she always was beautiful. The way she would kiss me, it would make any man want her. I know I did." Mamoru whispered.

"Don't you talk about Kaoru like that!"

Kaoru POV

Kenshin, I have to stay awake, I have to make sure he is alright. How is he alive? I watched him die in my arms and he was dead, and yet he stands in front of me. I am so tired, I don't think I can make it, Kenshin, I want to go home.

Regular POV

"Kenshin…"

"Kaoru, stay down, your wound is still bleeding, you need to stay down." Pleaded Kenshin.

"Kenshin, be careful, please he is ruthless and he…." Kaoru said as she faded out of consciousness.

"Kaoru! You have hurt Ms. Kaoru that you have, and I will not tolerate that!" Kenshin proclaimed as he drew his sword.

"Oh, little Battousai wants to play? Kaoru warned you but, what does she know? She will be dead from blood loss soon, and you will die by my sword!" Mamoru boasted as he drew his katana.

Kenshin POV

Kaoru, hang on just a little bit longer, I swear I will get you help!

Regular POV

"Why? Why? She is the root of all my problems! You and your stupid group have put a damper in my plans! When you and Kaoru die, I will be able to conduct my plan. My plan to bring down Tokyo, and with you and her gone and your pathetic group unable to stop me I will bring flames and blood raining down like hell to Tokyo!"

"Why do you wish to bring pain and death to Tokyo, and even if we are dead, there are others who will stop you!" Kenshin presented

"Oh, you mean that old wolf and the pathetic Aoshi and that weasel of a leader? They are but two people. You would need an army to bring me down." Mamoru raged

"I will not let that happen. I will protect Kaoru and Tokyo will all my being!" Kenshin promised

"Well, then your "being" will be in pieces along with my fiancée!" Mamoru screamed as he drew his sword toward Kenshin.

"I will protect Tokyo!" Kenshin promised

"Well then what about Kaoru?" Mamoru yelled as he ran past Kenshin toward Kaoru, sword in killing position.

"NO!" Kenshin screamed

"Ahhh, uhh, Kenshin……." Kaoru whispered as she slowly reached out for him, her delicate hand covered in blood, her blood.

Kenshin POV

Oh god. No. I plead with you, let it not be her, why not me, why again another women that I loved?

Regular POV

"Did I hurt her?" Mamoru asked as he plunged his sword deeper into her wound.

"I will leave you to wallow in her blood, she looks dead enough, don't you think? Or do you want to kill her to…like your wife Tomoe? Mamoru snickered

"You bastard, I will kill you, and you will feel my sword in you heart and then I will cut you into so many pieces you won't know what to put back together!" Kenshin swore.

"Oh, did I bring out the bad in you?" Mamoru asked

"Well, I have no desire to kill you at THIS point. I did love her, and I at least own her a grave. So why don't I just dump her body into the sea! He bellowed!

"You will not touch her!" Kenshin screamed as he ran toward Kaoru.

"Till later Himura, and when I kill you, tell Kaoru, she would've been a great in bed." Mamoru slithered

"I will find and kill you, I promise." Whispered Kenshin as he ran to Kaoru

"…..Kenshin….."

"Kaoru, oh god your still alive."

"Kenshin, I am so cold."

"Here, come on Kaoru, stay with me!" He said as he wrapped her in his arms

"Kenshin…I want to go home."

"I swear you'll get home to the dojo and everyone will be there! They will be waiting for you with open arms."

"Kenshin……I don't think I'm going to make it, I'm don't say that, you will get home and you know what? I'm going to get down on one knee and ask you to marry me." Cried Kenshin.

"Kenshin, your crying… and I would love to be your wife…but…."

"Kaoru, come on don't leave me! Kaoru say something!

"Kenshin, hold me…….."

"I'm hear love, please hold on, I'm gonna get you some help."

"NO, I want to just lay here in your arms and watch the stars, please I want to be in your arms, and then I'll fall asleep…."

"No, you are not gonna fall asleep, because you might not wake up, come on, we are almost to the clinic, and they, and they can heal you and.."

"Kenshin, I am dying….please I just want to be in your arms when… I die…."

"No, you aren't dying! Do you hear me! You are coming home to the dojo and Yahiko is gonna call you ugly and Sano will….god Kaoru, don't leave me…"

"Kenshin, have I told you that I love you?"

"No, but…please let me get you to a clinic!" pleaded Kenshin

"Kenshin…"

"Kaoru, please hold on…."

"I don't think I will be able to watch those cherry blossoms with you next spring…"

"Of course you are, we are gonna watch them under the tree and…. I'll hold you…and.."

"Kenshin…I'm scared…I don't want to die.."

"You aren't, you are gonna be okay…"

"I…" Kaoru tried to say as she was interrupted by a sputtering of coughs, she was coughing up blood.

"I love…you….and I hope you know that…." She said as blood dipped down her lips and stained her white gi.

"Kaoru…."

"Kaoru , come on…."

"…please…say something….."

"God, no, not again….Kaoru, please, open your eyes!"

"Open them….please…open them…."

"KAORU!" Kenshin yelled as he screamed to the heavens.

And the heavens pitied hum, for it started to snow. Just like ten years ago.

Till NEXT TIME:

I bet yawl hate me….

At least I hope not…please don't hate me….please…


	11. No one was there

Hey guys, there is a problem, you see I STILL DO NOT HAVE ENOUGH REVIEWS AND I DON'T LIKE WRIRITNG FOR PEOPLE WHO DON'T TELL ME ANYTHING. I MEAN I TAKE THE TIME TO WRITE AND ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS SAY SOMETHING BACK AND THAT'S IT! So at the end of this story, go down to the review sign and click "GO" and then write a little thing and that's it. How easy is that? I really hope you LOVE this chapter so here it is…

Last Time:

"_Kaoru, please open your eyes, please open them!" Kenshin pleaded_

"_Kenshin I love you……" Kaoru said as she faded away in his arms."_

"_Please, god no why her! Why her, I loved her!"_

"_Please…open your eyes…"_

"_Open them….please…open them…."_

"_KAORU!" Kenshin yelled as he screamed to the heavens._

_And the heavens pitied him, for it started to snow. Just like ten years ago._

Regular POV:

"Kaoru, no…please don't go….open your eyes…please…"

"KAORU!" Kenshin screamed

"Kenshin! Man, wake up!"

"Uhh, sorry, what happened?"

"You fell asleep." Sano said

"Oh, where are we?" Asked Kenshin

"We are on a train back to Tokyo." Yahiko answered

"What about Kaoru?"

"Kaoru, Kenshin we found you in the snow unconscious, we didn't see Kaoru?" Sano said puzzled.

"But, I had her in my arms, she was there, she was dead in my arms, she was there!"

'Kenshin, no one was there. There was no blood, no Kaoru, there was only you and the snow." Yahiko answered

"I thought that she had…I swore that he had…but you saw no one?" Kenshin stuttered

"Kenshin, no one was there, are you okay. I know looking for Kaoru has its toll, but you need to rest." Sano said assumingly

"Yeah, so we can continue looking for her." Yahiko said proudly

Kenshin POV  
I thought that she was in my arms, and how was she gone, I watched her die. I cried as she died. Kaoru, where are you?"

* * *

Regular POV

"Daddy, there is woman here, she's bleeding!" screamed a young child with a mouth gapped

"Mika I want you to go inside alright and get your mama!" said a worried voice

"Yes daddy! Replied Mika

"Kaoru, what are you doing her? And your hurt!"

"I am sorry, I know I shouldn't be here, I know I promised I would leave you alone, but I need a place to stay, please, I need help." Pleaded Kaoru

"Of course Kaoru, your family! Come inside, you poor thing here lets get you patched up." Said Eji

Kaoru POV:

Kenshin I am so sorry. I had to leave, I had to leave because of your safety. I have to lure Mamoru away. I love you too. And when I kill Mamoru, I will come back and I will watch the blossoms in the spring with you. I promise.

OMG! She is alive, where did that come from?

Truly?  
……….I don't know…..lol….

XOXO

A rose by any other name71591

**AND REMEMBER TO CLICK THIS BUTTON AND COMMENT MY STORY! NOW DO IT! OR………..ELSE!...I just don't know yet……..**


	12. Will I see you again?

Hey yawl thanks so much for some of your reviews. PLEASE CONTINUE!

Kaoru POV

I lay at night thinking about you. I see your face in the stars and I think maybe I have done the wrong thing, and that I should go back and run to your arms and say that I love you, but then I wake up from the thought and I realize I can't. I want t be home. I want to smell the wind from the river. I want to see the grass shine in the sun. I want to see the flowers sway in the breeze. I want to see the tree shelter you from the rain. I want to see you Kenshin. I want to hug you and smell the sandalwood and forest. I want to go home. I want to love you, but not just yet.

Kenshin POV

God, I wonder if I am going insane. I see your face in everything. I see your eyes in the blue sky. I see your hair in the ebony trees. I see your pale skin in the shining moon. I smell jasmine in the wind, and I only see emptiness and I realize I am lying to myself and I was only dreaming again. I remember your pained expression on your beautiful features, the blood on your small hands and I wonder if that was a dream as well. But there was no trace of you anywhere. You had disappeared into the setting sun. You blew away with the northeast winds. You vanished with the morning fog. You faded in the awakening dream. You slipped through my hands like water. You died like the winter flowers. I need to love you again, I need to be with you again.

Regular POV

"Thank you so much for letting me stay here Motikio-san." Kaoru said thankfully

"Please, come again, and for different reasons and all." Eji said reassuringly

"I promise, I will try." Kaoru said promisingly

Kaoru-neesan! Please don't cry anymore, I heard you cry at night and I don't like when you cry, I love you neesan and I don't like tears!" The child said caringly

"I will try not to cry ever again, I will try." Kaoru said holding back tears.

"Goodbye, thank you again for your hospitality." Kaoru said

"Bye bye Kaoru-neesan!" she said as Kaoru walked away toward the town

"Yo Kenshin?" Sano said loudly

"Yes Sano, you called?" asked Kenshin

"I have some great news!" Sano said excitedly

"What is it rooster-head?" Yahiko said annoyingly

"Shut up kid, I have some friends who said they knew these people who had friends who think they saw Missy in China." Sano said breathless

"…Sano, they "think" they saw her?" Yahiko said skeptical

"I trust my friends, friends, who have friends…and…I think I got nowhere." Sano said sadly

" You think she is in China? Well you are wrong." Said the shadowed voice.

"Well then where is she?" asked Sano

"Not in China." Said a shadowed voice.

"Who are you?" Yahiko asked

"You stupid kid, its me.." said the shadow

"….who?"

"Its Misao you stupid boy!" Misao said obnoxiously

"Oh, weasel, were doomed." Yahiko said rudely

"Oh you pathetic…" she screamed

"Misao." Said the other shadow

"I am sorry Aoshi-sama." She said politely

"What do we owe the pleasure Aoshi?" Kenshin said

"I know where Kaoru is." He said plainly

"Where!" Kenshin asked breathless like a punch to the stomach

"In Osaka, heading toward Kyoto, where her fiancée is hiding." Aoshi stated

"Then that's where we are going!" Yahiko said happily

"Wait, her fiancée? I guess we will ask here when we see her!" Yahiko said

"Yeah!" Misao screamed

(Everyone is cheering and being loud…especially Misao and Yahiko)

Kenshin POV

Why are you seeking out Mamoru? Are you going to fight him? Where have you been?

Kaoru, are you coming home? Am I going to see you again? Will I hold you like I dream I do? Will I kiss you like I dream? Will I tell you I love you? Will you tell me back?

"So Raven is coming to me." Said the voice that sent shivers down your back

"Yes sire it seems that way." Said a droned voice

" And her friends?" the chilling voice said

"They too are coming, they are all coming here to find her." Said the servant

"Good….send Gohan ( I know that's from DBZ and all, but I couldn't think of a name!) I don't want his sword skills getting rusty. Tell him he will find his father's murderer." Said the voice.

"But sir…she didn't …?" asked the servant puzzled

"You fool, I know, but why else would he kill her?" asked the shadowed man

"Yes sire." Said the droned voice of the servant

The chilling Voice POV

I will find you love, and this time I won't leave you half-dead. I will personally cut your head off and give it to the Battousai. I will have my revenge on you. And Tokyo will feel my wrath. Kaoru, you will feel my wrath.

Kaoru POV

Achoo!

Oh someone must be talking about me.

Its Yahiko, he talking about my food.

Or Megumi with my tomboyish ways

Or Achoo! Goodness they are talking about me!

OH KAORU HOW RIGHT YOU ARE! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WILL KAORU BE FOUND BY THE KENSHIN-GUMI? WILL MAMORU FIND HER FIRST? AND WHO IS GOHAN? AND WHAT WILL KAORU DO WHEN SHE SEES KENSHIN? WHAT WILL HE DO?

TILL NEXT TIME!

a rose by any other name71592


	13. Never let you go

Thank you so much for all of you that reviewed! AND FOR THOSE WHO DIDN'T NEED TO! Please KEEP on commenting. And here is the next chapter…

Kaoru POV

I found out something recently, life sucks more, in the rain. Yes, I am walking in the rain. And I hate it. Usually I loved it before…back in Tokyo but this isn't Tokyo now is it. Well as I was saying I am walking in the rain. I am somewhere in the middle of a….of a…of a forest… I think. I have no clue where I am. I can hear Sano laughing at the lack of directional skills I have. He would never let this down, if he was here. But he is not; no one is, but me. No one but me is walking in the rain. I dreamed last night that after I fought Mamoru I went home and I saw Kenshin there waiting as if he knew I was coming. As if he knew I would come home to his arms. And I did, and I will. I will run up to him and never let him go. I'll never let you go Kenshin. Never.

* * *

Kenshin POV

We must be the only people out in this kind of weather. We must be the only stupid people out in this weather. I hope Ms. Kaoru isn't out in this. Then again, I wouldn't know. We have had word that she is going to Kyoto to fight Mamoru, I hope that we get there first. Misao and Aoshi came along with the three with us. Aoshi, the only smart one brought an umbrella, just for him. Misao is just playing in the puddles. It surprises me that she is almost eighteen. I thought that was Kaoru's age but so many things are unanswered and jumbled. I hope that when I see her things will be okay and that everything will be the same as it was before. And when I find you in Kyoto I'll wrap you up in my arms and hold you until I really feel you are there and not some dream. When I see you Kaoru I will never let you go. I will never let go. Never.

* * *

Sano POV

Achoo! Stupid Missy, making me look for her in the rain. Achoo! And now I have a cold thanks to her! But I would give a thousand colds for Kaoru to be back home. Well maybe not a thousand. And to see Kenshin smile again, I mean really smile. Not the smile he puts on for everyone now, but the one that made Kaoru smile, the one that made everyone smile. I hope Missy that wherever you are that your safe. Because I wanna see my "little sister" go back to the guy that loves her. And I hope that you are out of this rain. Because I can't see anything in front of me.

"OW! God Yahiko watch where your going!" yelled Sano

"Stupid rooster watch where YOU ARE GOING!" retaliated Yahiko

* * *

Yahiko POV

Stupid rooster stepping on me like that! I hate walking. And in the rain I mean couldn't we wait till it stopped? I mean I know I'm not the smartest person but the walking in the rain seems stupid. But I guess if we want to catch up to Kaoru before she reaches Kyoto I guess we would have to walk in the rain. I wish we would find her faster. My tabi are soaked.

* * *

Regular POV

"Himura, I think we should find a place to stay, I mean the rain isn't letting up and…" asked Misao shyly.

"I think your right. We will keep going to Kyoto in the morning. When the rain has stopped." Kenshin said silently defeated by the pleading faces of the gang.

"I think there is an inn not too far from here." Aoshi said solemnly

"We will stay there for the night." Said Sano.

* * *

Kenshin POV

Will keep looking Kaoru, we will keep looking. I promise.

Sorry this is so short but you will get over it! I hope you all like it!

XOXO


	14. It's you

Okay here is another chapter! This one will be longer I promise. Ha. "I promise". That's my title. LOL ha. Does no one else find this funny? Laugh with me here. Laugh! Gawd all yawl suck.

JK.

XOXO

a rose by any other name71591

"Himura look! Look its Kyoto! Were here! We made it! Screamed Misao.

"We are that we are. We are here." Kenshin said sadly

* * *

Kenshin POV

This town, so many mistakes and unfortunate things. And yet, here is where I will find her. Now all I have to do is find her.

The town was filled. The air was thick trying to make room for the number of people here. The town looked swelled. It was filled with men and women and every space was used. Making our gang feel squished and yet not even in the mob of people in the town.

"How the heck are we supposed to find her? I mean I can't even see past three people!" Sano tried screaming over the mass of noise coming from the crowds in front of them.

"Well, I guess we will split up and meet back at the Aoiya at three?" Yahiko suggested.

"Good plan kid!" said Misao

"Grrr, don't call me kid." Grumbled Yahiko

"Let's just start looking." Kenshin said before things got out of hand

"Deal! They all yelled."

* * *

Kaoru POV

Ugh, where did all these people come from? I thought Kyoto would be less packed then the last time I came here! It looked like it tripled! What is every woman have like septuplets or something!

I feel claustrophobic. How am I supposed to find Mamoru in this kind of mob?

"I guess you gotta start somewhere." Said Kaoru as she pushed herself through the mob of people in the streets.

* * *

Kenshin POV

Ouch, that was my foot for the sixth time! I have to breath, I am getting out of here!

Ahh, fresh air! A park? Oh, yes, Misao said they built one for the people lost during Shishio's reign. It's beautiful, the cherry blossoms bloomed already. I guess we didn't make it. I mean we may not be able to watch the blossoms together. They are almost gone, summer is approaching fast. I broke the promise Kaoru, I'm sorry.

* * *

Kaoru POV

OW! I think that guy just cracked my rib! Hey watch is mister! Uh! Stop stepping on my FEET! I need to find a place to "tend to my wounds" I mean what am I a road? I have been stepped on for the LAST time! Hey that was my foot you oaf!

Oh thank god a park! And like one person is there! Thank god, space!

* * *

Regular POV

"Trying to get away from the crowds?" laughed Kenshin

"Yeah, I felt like I was a road I was stepped on soo much!" giggled a sweet voice. Like sweet candy or the sweet smell of roses.

Time stood still.

The world seemed quiet and yet soo loud.

The blossoms fell to the ground slowly. Plummeting to the ground with it's contrast to the green earth.

Was it him?

Was it her?

"Kaoru!" Kenshin screamed franticly as he turned so fast he almost got whiplash.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" asked the young girl

"No, I thought you were a…friend of mine." Kenshin quietly said.

"Well there was a young woman here; she left right as you fell asleep. I am sorry I was staring, my sisters and I thought you were handsome." She said shyly

"Oh, why thank you. And you say there was a woman next to me?" Kenshin said as his heart sped up to an excitingly fast pace.

"What did she look like? He asked almost ready to jump out of his skin.

"She had black hair in a really pretty ribbon, I couldn't tell but she looked like she had blue eyes. Oh and she had a sword! How strange that a woman would carry a sword!" the young girl said giggling

"Which way did she go?" asked Kenshin

"Um, well I don't…." she thought

"Please, try to remember! Which way did she go?" requested Kenshin

"Um I think she went that way!" she said as she pointed toward a mansion

"There? Who lives there?" Kenshin said puzzled

"That house belonged to a rich man, but they say he died during the war, so I don't know why she would go there. I don't think anyone lives there. At least not anymore." Said the child

"Thank you so much, thank you!" Kenshin said as he ran in the direction the girl had pointed to.

"Battousai, you fell for it. I mean who would suspect that a young and defenseless young girl would be shooting darts so that you would fall asleep and for that minute you would be knocked out I would wake you saying that a black haired blue eyed sword carrying woman was sitting next to you and went to that mansion. And who would know that in that mansion all your friends had fallen for the same trick and were waiting till you got there so that the killings could begin. Hurry Battousai your friends are waiting for you."

* * *

Kenshin POV

This mansion is cold and unkempt. Vines are growing all around the wall spiraling upwards toward the windows. Something is up. I know for a fact that Kaoru is afraid of scary places and she would never be seen in a place like this. This is a trap. I have to get out of here.

"Oh Battousai, leaving so soon. I think your friends would be sad if you left them here in my care." A rasped voice from the shadows whispered

"What do you want Mamoru?" said Kenshin as he glared in all directions trying to find the source of his voice.

"I see you met my little friend. She was ever so helpful bringing you all here to me. I didn't even have to get my hands dirty." Mamoru replied

* * *

Kenshin POV

I knew it! And now I am trapped, and I cant very well leave the others here.

"Why did you kidnap all of us? I thought you just wanted Kaoru?" asked Kenshin

"Oh you see I am getting Kaoru. As we speak I have twenty men bringing her to me. They should arrive in a matter of minuets." Mamoru promised

"Why are you doing this?" asked Kenshin

"Why? I thought we answered that back in Osaka? Or did you forget?" Mamoru

"No I didn't forget." Answered Kenshin.

"Mamoru leave them out of this, it's just you and me." A voice said.

Kenshin POV

That voice, I almost forgot the sound. Oh please let this for once be a dream. Please let her be far away. I don't want her to get hurt. Please let her not be here.

"Ah, Kaoru you finally decided to join us." Mamoru said with a cold voice.

* * *

Kaoru POV

Oh god, it's him. Why didn't he just stay at home? God he looks so sad, I never meant for him to be hurt. I wanted him to stay away. Kenshin why didn't you stay away?

"Kenshin, it's you…." Kaoru whispered.

"Kaoru……please, leave here, I don't want you to get hurt." Kenshin said in a pained expression.

"And here I was going to say the same thing." Kaoru asked

"Oh, I forgot you haven't seen each other in; what has it been, almost a year? Well I am sorry this reunion couldn't be longer but you see you have some friends waiting inside for you. Unless you want me to kill them all together?" asked Mamoru

"Let them go Mamoru!" Screamed Kaoru

"Free them yourself Raven!" Mamoru screamed back

"Let's make a deal! Kaoru said. You will stay and fight me here but you and me. Will that work?" Kaoru asked

"Mmm…just you?" Mamoru questioned

"Yes." Kaoru said

"NO, you aren't staying here alone!" Kenshin screamed

"Deal Raven." Mamoru replied

"Deal." Kaoru said

"NO, I will not stand for this! Kenshin screamed to deaf ears.

"Battousai this isn't your fight. It's this or your friends die." Mamoru promised

"You have exactly 29 minutes left!" Mamoru said as he waited till the fight

The silence answered them back. And time was being wasted as they stood there.

There friends were waiting for them, and they needed to hurry.

DUH DUH DUUHHHH! WHAT HAPPENES NEXT? DO THEY FIND THERE FRIENDS IN TIME. WHAT HAPPENS IF THEY FIND THEM AND REACH THE COURTYARD? WHAT HAPPENS IF THEY DON'T FIND THEM? WHAT WILL KAORU DO? WHAT WILL KENSHIN DO?

WHAT ABOUT MAMORU?

TILL NEXT TIME:

"_Both of you are getting blood on my carpet. You know it's a killer to get out." Mamoru replied_

"_Well we are sorry, we ran into some of your friends and so that's why we took so long." Raven backfired_

"_Oh, there such nice friends aren't they." Mamoru said_

"_Yeah, there killer." Battousai grinned_


	15. So how long ya been here?

Hey guys like the thingy wasn't working so I just kept writing so if your wondering why like 4 chapters showed up, there is a reason…..

Well here is the next chapter……….

Sano POV

What the….how the heck did I end up here? All I remember is…aw dang, that little twit trapped me! And I fell for it!

"No you rooster you were just stupid enough to fall for it!" Megumi sarcastically said

"Megumi? What, I thought you were in Tokyo? How are you…is this a dream?" Sano sad stupidly

"No you moron! I was kidnapped yesterday. I was here in Kyoto with a clinic that needed some help, and this is what I get for not watching my back." Megumi said with smoke coming out of her ears.

"Are you alright fox? I mean, your not hurt are you?" Sano asked with a caring tone in his voice

"Yeah, I have a scrape on my hand but that's minor, are you okay, I mean you were out of it for about an hour. And you snore, really loud." Megumi snickered

"Oh thanks, just when I thought you had a nice bone in ya." Sano replied

"Where are we?" Asked Sano

"We are in Mamoru's mansion, or more likely an old room that is bared in from all directions, the only way in and out is through that door. And it's locked." Megumi said sadly

"Oh, oh no, the others! They are still out there!" Screamed Sano

"No, there not, they were captured to. At least I know Misao is, I heard her screaming voice before you came in. And Yahiko as well but I don't know about Aoshi or Sir Ken." Megumi said

"So everyone is captured. Wait, Aoshi was captured? How? Isn't he like a ninja? Ninja's don't get captured? At least he doesn't!" Yelled Sano

"Well there is a first for everything now isn't there." Megumi answered

"So, we are stuck here?" Asked Sano

"Yeah." Replied Megumi

"Great." Sano said as he sat down waiting.

* * *

Misao POV

"HOW DARE YOU! UNHAND ME YOU BAFFON! YES YOU! YOU LET ME GO! I WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I AM KICKING YOUR BUTT FIRST DO YOU HEAR ME!" Screamed Misao

"I think everyone heard you." Said a voice

"And you are you?" asked Misao ready to fight if this dude got on her nerves. But when he got out of the shadows, the man she saw, she would never fight, for it was Aoshi.

"Lord Aoshi! What are you doing here?" asked Misao in a surprised voice

"I was captured just as you were." Replied in annoyed voice

"Oh. I am sorry." Said Misao sadly

"So, what are we going to do?" she asked

"Wait." He said

"Oh. I don't like waiting." She replied

"Yes, I know." He answered in bored and yet sad tone

"So, how long ya been here?" She asked and never was there silence for she kept on talking. Annoying Aoshi every second.

* * *

Yahiko POV 

YOU STUPID DUDE! I AM GONNA KICK YOUR BUTT!

God I am bored. They like won't even look at me or something. I mean when you call a man a mama's boy I think you should get some kind of reaction?

So far I have heard Misao's screaming voice. And Sano's. And I guess since I think Misao doesn't talk to her self I think Aoshi is in there too. And I hears Ms. Megumi's voice so that means…I am the only one without a person. Gosh, stupid kidnap people.

YOU HEAR THAT MAMA'S BABY! YOU WANT MAMA? WELL I'M YOUR DADDY SO LET ME SLAP SOME SENSES INTO YA!

Oh that made you move eh?

* * *

Regular POV 

"Why didn't you just stay in Tokyo? Why did you come after me? I didn't want to be followed." Kaoru said angrily

"We missed you, I missed you! That's why I followed you! And if you don't want me here than go away and let me talk to Kaoru!" Kenshin screamed

"I want to see Kaoru, not The Raven." Kenshin requested

"Well you can't get what you always want, now can you. Now do you want to save your friends or not, I could care less." Kaoru said unemotionally

"Yeah, let's go." Kenshin said

* * *

Kenshin POV 

Kaoru, why are you hiding behind the Raven, are you scared to see me? Are you so scared that you need your other half to protect you. I would never hurt you, neither if you. But if we plan to fight Mamoru, I guess we will need our other halves.

I remember my promise Kaoru, I'm gonna marry you when this is over. I am going to make you my wife. I am going to love you.

Kaoru POV

God, I am so stupid, why am I hiding? Why are you a defense mechanism! Why can't I face you Kenshin? Why?

_Because you are scared of what he might say_

_Because you are afraid of what is to come_

_Because you are weak and you need me there to help fight your fights._

_Because you can't stand that you know that you did something wrong._

Am I really scared? Am I really afraid of him? Have I been afraid for the last year, afraid of what would happen if I saw him? Of what he might do? What I might do?

* * *

Regular POV 

"I'll take the left wing, you take the right. Is that clear?" Kaoru ordered

"Crystal." Kenshin said smugly

With Sano and Megumi

"So do you think they are coming for us?" Sano asked

"Who is coming?" Megumi asked

"Um, don't you know?" Sano said surprised

"How do you know that Kenshin isn't captured too?" Megumi replied

"Um…I don't." Sano said defeated

"So I guess that means me freeing you would be of complete surprise?" Kenshin said

"Kenshin! You're…!" Sano stuttered

"Ms. Megumi, what are you doing here I thought you were in Tokyo?" asked Kenshin

"Well that's for another time!" Megumi breathed as they ran to find the rest of there friends.

"YOU STUPID "BOY" COME AND FIGHT ME!" Yahiko screamed

"That's it! You are on my last nerve kid! I hope you aren't as annoying as you are now in HELL! Die bo…!" the guard said as his last word was cut of by the sound of a blade being sliced through him and the other guard, there wasn't even time to scream.

"Who's there?" Yahiko said scared

"Oh, now you're a shy boy, and here I could hear your rants all the way down the hall." Kaoru said sharply

"Kaoru! It's you!" Yahiko said happily

"Yeah, it's me." Kaoru said unemotionally

"Where are the others? I mean there were…" Yahiko asked

"Kenshin is looking for them, look, we are on a time limit and unless you want the rest of them to die, I suggest you shut up and run." Kaoru barked

"Oh, you're not Kaoru, at least not the girl I know." Yahiko said sadly knowing that the Kaoru he knew as his sister was being hidden by the hitokiri he saw now.

"So, yeah, I think that being kidnapped is the most stupid…" Misao babbled as she was suddenly cut off

"Misao, listen." Aoshi sad quickly

"What I hear nothing?" Misao said confused

"Exactly, shouldn't there be footsteps of guards or talking, there is nothing. Nothing but silence." Aoshi explain

"Correct, they all died." Kaoru answered

"KAORU! WE FOUND YOU!" Misao yelled

"Actually, she found you." Yahiko said smartly

"Yahiko, oh you're alive! And here I thought they would kill you first for your big mouth." Misao said

" Me, a big mouth, I could hear you al the way from where I was!" Yahiko fired back

"Shut up! We need to find Kenshin and the others and then you need to get out of Tokyo." Kaoru ordered

"No, we know you are going to fight and we aren't leaving without you!" Misao screamed.

"Yeah!" Yahiko replied as well

"As you wish Kamiya." Aoshi said

"WHAT!" Misao and Yahiko screamed

"We will leave after we see that you and your friends are alright." Aoshi suggested

"What a deal? I won't take it. You leave when I say so." Kaoru exclaimed

"We will see what Kenshin has to say about leaving you here to fight alone." Aoshi said

"So Kenshin, where is the rest of the group?" Asked Sano

"Kaoru is looking for them." Kenshin replied

"Kaoru! You saw her!" Megumi said happily

"Yes." Kenshin said

"Why aren't you happy" Sano asked worried

"When we find all of you, we are to leave Kaoru here and let her fight Mamoru….alone." Kenshin said solemnly

"Why did you agree to that!" Sano screamed

"Because it was that or you all died." Kenshin said defeated

"We could've of protected ourselves. Missy is more important, you should of…" Sano finished feeling like no matter what he said it would be useless.

"Let's go. After we find you all we are supposed to meet in the courtyard…ready to leave." Kenshin said sadly

* * *

Kenshin POV 

There she was. Standing there like she knew what she was doing. How did it come to this. I am the one who is supposed to protect her. Not the other way. Does she know that she is beautiful? Does she know that I love her? The way the wind plays with her ebony hair. The way the moon reflects of her skin making her seem breath taking. Does she know that my heart is breaking because I am leaving her here to fight alone.

Does she know that once she thinks we are leaving I am rushing back in here to fight no matter what she says? Of course not. She has no clue.

* * *

TILL NEXT TIME READERS! 

LOVE YAWL

-a rose by any other name71591


	16. Pay Attention: authors note

IT HAS COME TO MY ATTENTION THAT THERE IS NOT ENOUGH REVIEWS. PLEASE, REVIEWS ARE WHAT KEEPS ME GOING! AND UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO STOP…..

Please I love to write for you all and I would like to continue but if I think people don't like my story because of the lack of comments than I MIGHT stop.

BUT ONLY YOU CAN PREVENT WRITERS BLOCK

So after you read a chapter, **write a comment**!

Duh! It's easy and FREE so why not?

-a rose by any other name71591


	17. Please leave

Hey guys sorry about me not writing lately I had writers block, so now it's over!

Regular POV:

"Raven and Battousai, you seem to have found your friends, how resourceful. Your promise still stands Raven?" Mamoru questioned slyly

"It still stands Mamoru, and does yours' as well?" Kaoru replied

"It does, now draw your sword." Mamoru barked

"Not until they are able to leave unharmed!" Kaoru screamed

"That was the deal wasn't it…they have five minutes." Mamoru said

"Missy, we are not leaving you here with that…" Sano said protectively

"Sano, please go, it's for your own protection!" Kaoru asked sadly

"Kaoru….please let us help you." Yahiko whispered.

Kaoru POV:

Please go, all of you, I can't fight Mamoru if you are all here.

Regular POV:

"Sano, Yahiko, if Ms. Kaoru asks us to leave, we must comply as she wishes." Kenshin said.

"Kenshin, what are you doing?" Sano screamed

"Just leave, if you stay my men at the Akebeko will slaughter Tai and that sweet little girl at a sound of my signal." Mamoru suggested

"Don't you dare!" Yahiko yelled

"Boy, you get on my last nerves!" Mamoru threatened

"Don't hurt anyone I know or else I will kill you! Kaoru yelled

"Don't test me Kaoru; tell your friends they now have four minutes!" Mamoru reminded them.

"Please, at the safety of Tai and Tsubame, please." Kaoru pleaded

"Missy…fine, but if you don't come home…then…" Sano said choking on his words

"I know Sano, I know." Kaoru said understanding

"No, I won't go, Kaoru, I won't let you fight that bastard! Yahiko declared

"Don't make this hard Yahiko." Kaoru said with eyes cast down.

"Nee-san…I don't want to loose you." Yahiko said trying to hold back the tears

"Yahiko…" Kaoru said barley before Yahiko ran and hugged her

"Please don't leave, please don't make me leave you, I don't wanna be alone like before! I don't wanna loose another family member; please don't make me lose my sister! Yahiko cried no longer ashamed of being seen as weak for crying.

"My little Yahiko don't cry." Kaoru said

"I'm not crying! And I'm not little….ugly." Yelled Yahiko

"How long is this gonna take Kaoru? Do your friends not know when to leave? Mamoru yelled

"Why do you want to die so quickly? Is that why you ask them to leave? Kaoru questioned.

"My death, Kaoru really, I was only thinking of you, I mean I don't think your boy toy and your "little brother" want to see your head on my sword just yet." Mamoru bellowed

"Then let your death begin." Kaoru answered

"Kaoru." Kenshin said as he approached her.

"Kaoru, I don't want to leave you here." Kenshin pleaded

"Kenshin, please leave love, please." Kaoru said holding back her tears.

"Then will you promise to come back?" he asked

"I promise." She whispered

"Please don't break it." Kenshin asked

"I wouldn't promise it if I couldn't keep it."

"Please Kenshin, please leave, please." Kaoru said as they ran out of the mansion.

Kaoru POV

I don't know if I can keep this promise Kenshin, I have never fought any one like Mamoru before, I may not make this fight out alive, but I will try.

YEAH! I FINISHED ANOTHER CHAPTER!

I am so sorry I haven't been writing a lot lately, I have been so busy with exams and stuff and the fact THAT NOT MANY PEOPLE WOULD COMMENT ME AFTER A STORY that I just stopped, but now that its summer I am all yours!


	18. The fighting promise

Hello Readers!

Here is the NEW chapter!

"Finally we are alone, and here I thought I was going to be killing them." Mamoru said as he stood in his fighting stance

"You will do no such thing to my friends!" Kaoru said in retaliation

"Such spirit, I must ask you this because I did love you, join me my Raven, join me again and be by my side once again. Be on the winning side and…." Mamoru yelled but was soon interrupted by Kaoru

"How dare you…how dare you ask me this, after you try to kill me and my friends? After you kidnap them and then are about to fight me? After your threats to kill me, you ask me to be with you again? Mamoru things are different now, you are different." Kaoru screamed.

"Have you and I changed that much?" Mamoru replied

"More different than ever." Kaoru whispered

"Then let's not waste any time." Mamoru said.

* * *

"God lets go back! Kaoru needs us!" Yahiko yelled

"We promised we wouldn't though." Sano replied

"Rooster actually following directions?" a high pitched voice yelled

"O great, who let the weasel in?" Yahiko groaned

"I will have you know that this is MY HOME thank you Yahiko-chan!" Misao yelled

"Oh, I am not little you big mouth!" Yahiko screamed.

"Ok, kid calm down, now is not the time to be fighting with weasel; we need to think about Kaoru…and what we are gonna do to go get her." Sano said with a large grin on his face.

"Sano, you mean…but what about Mamoru, he said that he would kill Tsubame and Miss Tai if we came and helped Kaoru?" asked Misao

"We received word that Satio (I know I am spelling this wrong so someone please help me by telling me how to spell his name!) And his men apprehended Mamoru's men at the Akebeko" Aoshi said as he walked silently into the room.

"Aoshi-sama I didn't know you were still here!" Misao said surprised

"I agree with Sagara, we need to retrieve Kaoru." Aoshi replied

"Wait, where's Kenshin?" Misao asked.

"Where is Kenshin!" screamed Okina as he ran in gasping for air.

"We don't know, Okina what's wrong?" Misao asked

"A man, in town, he is looking for Himura, he is slaying the town, we need to get everyone and help!" He said gasping for breath with each syllable.

"Finally some action!" Yahiko yelled

"No, you must stay here and protect Misao." Aoshi said

"WHAT" screamed Misao and Yahiko both surprised at his request.

"But Aoshi-sama, I can fight, and just as well as Sagara or yourself! Why are you trying to keep me away from the fight? Misao asked shocked and sad and every emotion she had ever felt in one moment

"Because I do not want you hurt. So stay at the Aoiya and make sure that the rest of the Oniwaban protect the town…as the Okashira should….am I right Misao?" Aoshi said.

"As the Okashira…yeah…I mean yes your right. Come on Yahiko." Misao said with her green eyes still wide and surprised.

"Well Rooster what are you waiting for? Go and get that guy!" Yahiko said

"Sure thing kid." Sano replied

* * *

Kenshin's POV

Kaoru. God how could I have been such a fool to leave you there to fight Mamoru all by your self? …Wait what's that yelling?"

Regular POV

"Kenshin! Kenshin where are you man!" Sano yelled looking frantically for the ex-Battousai.

"Sano, I am here, what's going on?' Kenshin said as the screams from the town were increasing

"There is a man looking for you, we need to go, he is in the town now!" Sano screamed and hearing the urgency in Sano's voice they ran as fast as they could.

* * *

The Fight with Kaoru and Mamoru>

Hard breathing and the smell of blood filled the old abandoned mansion. Tattered clothing littered the halls, blood splattered on the old dated furniture. The rain from outside pinged against the window and drenched the rugs. The air was thick and heavy with the smell of rain. The two slayers stared at each other, both wounded and needing care, and blood flowing from wounds caused by each other, but none of this mattered.

"I see your side is giving you trouble." Mamoru grinned.

Thunder shook the home and the lightning streaked from the heavens. The sky opened up in all its fury and soon hail pelted on the already cracked windows.

"The only pain in my side is you, and I plan to get rid of it real soon." Kaoru said while clenching her teeth. Mamoru wouldn't know that she was fading and that she could barley see through her pained hazed eye sight.

"And how do you plan that my dear? Mamoru said waiting for her answer ready to retaliate with the flick of his tongue.

"By killing you." Kaoru said

"I would love to see you try." Mamoru said even though he himself was bleeding profusely from his thigh and shoulder.

"Then prepare yourself…dear!" Kaoru said as she lunged herself at him sword prepared to strike.

"You missed me!" Mamoru said as he whipped to the left.

"Did I?" Asked Kaoru as she saw his blood stain her already bloody sword

"I wasn't aiming for you heart, but mainly your arm" Kaoru said smugly

Pain washed over Mamoru's face as he dropped his sword for her sword had plunged into his arm. He could not even grasp his sword for not only the pain but she had cut his tendons to where he could barley hold his sword.

"You…bitch. I hope you die…" Mamoru said as he fell on his back slowly bleeding to death. "Yeah bitch, die." Kaoru said as she walked slowly toward the doors.

(Just to let you know there is a place in your arm where if you hit in that exact spot you die from blood loss. Total time is about 4 minutes to die. And real painful, just FYI.)

Kaoru POV

Kenshin I'm coming….wait for me…..

Kaoru fell towards the door leaving her bleeding shoulder opened even more staining the white walls. Kaoru stumbled forward and soon she succumbed to her wounds lying there in the rain halfway reaching the door before she fell unconscious.

* * *

Regular POV

"Weasel where are we going!" screamed Yahiko trying to out roar the rain.

"Aoshi said to go get Kaoru!" Misao said as she ran through the rain.

"I didn't hear him say that." Yahiko said confused

Yahiko POV

(Flashback)

"_Because I do not want you hurt. So stay at the Aoiya and make sure that the rest of the Oniwaban protect the town…as the Okashira should….am I right Misao?" Aoshi said._

"_As the Okashira…yeah…I mean yes your right. Come on Yahiko." Misao said with her green eyes still wide and surprised._

Where did he say go get Kaoru?

Regular POV

"Misao are you sure!" He said trying to make sure he hear right.

"Positive, now hurry up, she could be hurt and we are standing in the rain fighting whether he said it directly or not. And Yahiko have you ever hear of CODE? Misao screamed behind her as she saw realization on his face. And soon they were running together to go get Kaoru.

"Okay now be on your guard, we don't know if the fight is over." Misao said whispering unsure of her surroundings. (Which must be weird cuz a ninja needs 2 know there surroundings…lol)

"Right." Yahiko said as he tiptoed around the corner.

"Misao, come look!" Yahiko screamed

"Oh my god is it Kaoru?" Misao said with a worried voice

"No, it's that guy Mamoru." Yahiko said shocked at the sight of him.

"Look around, this place is a mess." Misao said even more worried because of not only the condition of the Mamoru guy and the place but at the amount of blood everywhere.

"Come, on let's find Kaoru and get out of here." Yahiko said scared for his surrogate sister.

"Alright I'll take the downstairs you take the up stairs." Misao said."

"Okay, call me if you find…anyone." Yahiko said afraid of what they might find

"No, I'll call you when I find Kaoru." Misao said trying to keep the hopes up.

Misao POV

There is so much blood, it's everywhere. Oh please Kaoru, where are you? Please be okay. Please be okay. Please be…oh God.

Regular POV

"KAORU! YAHIKO COME QUICK!" Misao screamed

"Kaoru, come on wake up. Wake up!" Misao yelled

"Ugly, oh gosh, we need to get her to a medic!" Yahiko screamed

"Come on carry her here and I'll get the legs." Misao said

"She's bleeding so much, what if she dies Misao, what if she..!" Yahiko said crying into hysteria

"Yahiko, she is not gonna die, if she dies, Himura is gonna kill US, so come on!" Misao said strongly and yet her voice spoke with uncertainty.

* * *

The fight with Kenshin and the others>

"What's going on Aoshi?" Kenshin said

"A man is looking for you, he says he iswaiting for you, he says he is taking away something special to her, like she did to him." Aoshi said bluntly

"Well Kenshin it looks like you have a new best friend." Sano said, but his joke fell to deaf ears.

"Battousai you have arrived, I suppose the block of ice told you that Kaoru killed my father, so I will kill someone close to her, you." Gohan declared (I know the name is from DBZ but I couldn't think of another name, so sue me…we actually don't.)

"What did Kaoru do to make you hate her so?" Sano asked

"She killed my father, my hero, my loved one, and know I will kill you her hero, her loved one, her savior. And when you die you will see my face as the last thing you will see in this world!" Gohan screamed

"I will not fight you." Kenshin said

"Kenshin, what are you doing, you have to fight him, he is going to kill you." Sano asked with an expression of are you crazy?

"You will not fight me, are you truly ready to die Battousai?" Gohan asked surprised

"Why are you going to kill me?" Kenshin asked

"Um, Kenshin he already told you why." Sano said

"Do you really want me to tell you again?" Gohan replied

"Are you sure Kaoru killed him?" Kenshin asked

"Am I sure, you fool, I am positive! She killed him on a warm night two years after she massacred the town of Osaka I held him in my young ams till his blood ran down my hands forever staining my hands. I looked into the face of my killer and saw death and uncaring eyes, she had no remorce for what she did." Gohan said painfully remembering

Kenshin looked up quickly "Are you sure?" Kenshin said with surprise

"Kenshin, are you okay, he already told you….like twice." Sano said.

"What are you getting at Himura?" Aoshi said

"Two years after the Osaka massacre? " Kenshin asked

"Are you getting oldand deaf Battousai? If so let me end your suffering

Suddenly Gohan leapt forward and drew his sword at Kenshin. In retaliation Kenshin drew his sword for his protection.

"Gohan, Kaoru didn't kill your father!" Kenshin said as he blocked a swipe towards his shoulder

"What are you saying, are you calling me a liar?" Gohan said as he lunged towards Kenshin with a thrust of his sword

"No, two years after the Osaka massacre Kaoru was living in an old abandoned dojo right outside of Osaka." Kenshin said as he tried to clear Kaoru's name.

"Well then who killed my father?" Gohan said as he shoved Kenshin into a wall

"Kaoru told me after she killed Mamoru she lived in an old dojo for about three years till she moved to Tokyo. Please believe me, for your own sake." Kenshin said as he struggled to keep himself alive.

"Then who killed my father?" Gohan said suddenly interested in the news

"I do not know." Kenshin said

"You try tell me Kaoru didn't kill my father and yet you have no one else to accuse of!" Gohan yelled getting angrier by the second

"Then why don't I try to clear my name!" Kaoru said struggling to stand leaning on Yahiko and Misao, her blood dripping onto the mud creating a color of rust.

"Oh God Missy, what he do to you!' Sano said as he ran toward her to give Yahiko and Misao a break.

"Kaoru, what are you doing here, you need to go to a medic." Kenshin said with worry.

"I was at the medic, but when I heard, I had to come clear my name." Kaoru said as she steadied herself and started walking toward Gohan.

"Kaoru what are you doing?" Yahiko asked

"Ah, the Winged Raven, have you come to see me? I feel touched. You seem hurt; did Mamoru hurt the little bird?" Gohan said taunting her

"I guess he did a little right before I killed him." Kaoru said menacingly

"So, you killed Mamoru, a fly caught in the web of what he was trying to do. Kaoru you just killed the first level. A level that needed to be destroyed anyways, so we the blood dragons thank you, by your confused face I see you don't understand." Gohan said

"What do you mean? I thought the Blood Dragons dissipated after the death of Mamoru." Kaoru asked confusion written on her face.

"We have more friends now in higher places, we created a bigger group, you could say." Gohan said

"So, you mean there are more of you?" Sano asked.

"Again we are only a first level." Gohan answered "And for my assignment I will kill you! I hope you suffer in pain like my father did!" Gohan yelled as he lunged forward.

Kenshin POV

Kaoru move! God what am I saying I am surprised she can even stand! Come on legs don't fail me now!

Sano POV

Missy get out of the way you raccoon! Don't stand there like a deer trapped!

Misao POV

What was she doing, she knew he was dangerous and yet she still walked toward him….wait where is Yahiko?

Kaoru POV

Come on Kaoru move! Don't just stand there…is this how I am going to die standing there unable to move?

Regular POV

"KAORU MOVE!" Screamed Kenshin

"DIE RAVEN! Yelled Gohan as he positioned his sword toward her but suddenly some one jumped in front of her.

"YAHIKO! GOD NO!" Kaoru screamed as she fell with the impact of Yahiko falling on her.

* * *

HA HA HA! WHAT A CLIFFHANGER!

TILL NEXT TIME READERS!


	19. With such intensity

Hello Readers! My internet is slower than a dead turtle (not that I don't love turtles but just giving an example of something real slow) so I will try to update if my computer lets me, yes my computer is running my life….its almost like that movie Robots with will smith…yes the world is coming to end starting with SLOW INTERNET ACCESS! NOOOO! Well onto the next chapter!

P.S: I don't own any of these people if I did they would be locked up in a closet….specially Kenshin and so whatever! Yeah….I don't own them….at all.

* * *

LAST TIME: 

_Regular POV_

"_KAORU MOVE!" Screamed Kenshin_

"_DIE RAVEN! Yelled Gohan as he positioned his sword toward her but suddenly some one jumped in front of her._

"_YAHIKO! GOD NO!" Kaoru screamed as she fell with the impact of Yahiko falling on her._

* * *

THIS TIME: 

"YAHIKO! GOD NO!" Kaoru screamed as she fell with the impact of Yahiko falling on her.

"KID!" Sano yelled as he slid next to him trying to stop the blood flow.

"Kaoru are you all right?" Kenshin said as he tried to help Yahiko as much as he could.

"Yahiko I promised I would protect you, why did you jump in front of me. You stupid brat, always doing stupid things." Kaoru said as silent tears ran down her muddy wet face.

"Stupid boy, got in my way, I don't know why though, he only prevented your death for a while. I guess you could say he is dying in vain." Gohan said as he looked at the pathetic group trying to resuscitate there fallen friend.

"…Kaoru…" Yahiko whispered

"I'm here Yahiko, I'm here." Kaoru whispered back her tears running down her face.

"Beat the crap outa that guy, he needs a good whipping by the Kamiya Kasshin Style, don't you think?" Yahiko wheezed out

"Yeah Yahiko, a good whipping, but I think I might need some help, but you need to get better okay?" Kaoru said making another promise she wished will come true.

"Deal…no promise." Yahiko said grinning.

"Raven, don't fill a dying boys head with hopes and promises, he'll die by the end of the day with a wound like that, don't tell him he'll be fine, you'd only be wasting time!" Gohan said smirking.

"Then lets not waste any with your death." Kaoru said rising slowly from the ground. Her eyes were unusual; they were not her Raven colored silver eyes, or her Kaoru blue eyes. But one of such color they frightened you with there emptiness. Such vacant eyes that captured all warmth and crushed it with a single look. And yet her eyes spoke of such sadness you could only look in amazement with the intensity of them. Her face sported cuts and bruises from her recent battle and her ebony hair soaked, and mud that clung to her neck and shoulders. Her white gi stained with blood, almost unable to establish the true original color. Her hakama was slashed and torn, never to be worn again because of its state. Her blood still continuing to stain parts of her body. Her hands were shaking with the grip on her sword, her knuckles white from pressure. Soon her whole body was shaking.

"Kaoru…you are hurt, we need to get you and Yahiko to a medical center." Kenshin said almost scared at the sight before him. His love trembling in anger ready to strike at any second. Reminding him of what he once was, of what she is now. It all frightening him, knowing what could happen.

"I pay no attention to a man who has given up his life, his sword to a world of government and power." Kaoru said with such aggressiveness it was as he she herself was not talking.

"Raven!" Sano said in shock.

"What did you do to Kaoru? She…you are still hurt and in need of attention!" Sano said unsure of whom he was talking to and knowing that they were still one and the same.

"I am fine, wouldn't I be okay if I could stand and talk?" Kaoru/Raven said.

"Yes Zanza, she is fine let her walk right into her death." Gohan said watching this all take place highly amused at the scene before him.

"Kaoru, stop this, Yahiko would not want you to fight him in the state you are in." Kenshin said stepping in front of her. His face inches from hers. "Please, if not for Yahiko then for me, don't fight him, at least not in this state…please." Kenshin pleaded.

"Battousai, you don't tell me what to do." Kaoru said as she brushed past Kenshin.

"Kaoru, think about this." Kenshin said grabbing her arm.

"Let go Kenshin." Kaoru whispered glaring at Kenshin.

"I can't allow you to do that Kaoru, for your own protection." Kenshin said

"You think you can control me!" Kaoru screamed "You have nerve to tell me…" Kaoru said but was interrupted by a chop to the back of her neck making her unconscious.

"Aoshi." Kenshin said surprised

"It's a technique I use on Misao when she gets out of control." Aoshi said (lol.lol.lol)

"Thanks." Kenshin said while hold the unconscious girl in his arms.

Kenshin POV

I am so sorry Kaoru; I don't want you to get hurt. When you wake up, I know you will be furious but please know that I only mean the best for you.

"Battousai, why are you taking her away, she wanted to fight? Why deny her something?" Gohan questioned. "But I would like her to be at her fullest when I kill her. And she being weak now would only bore me. So when she awakens tell her to meet me in Tokyo at midnight." Gohan said

"Tokyo at midnight." Kenshin said

* * *

The rain pelted on the doors, drowning out the silence from within. They sat at the table whispering, wondering, and worrying. So much was going on and yet they could only do so little. 

"So, how is Yahiko?" Sano asked Megumi

"He's okay; it was good that you brought him to me when you did. He's asleep right now.

"I would guess, he's had a long day." Kenshin replied. "How's…how's Kaoru." Kenshin asked.

"She…it's amazing that I could even save her. She lost a lot of blood. We just have to pray that she'll be okay." Megumi said eyes caste down.

"What about the fight in Tokyo?" Aoshi said surprising the people around him.

"I don't know, we will just have to wait and see what happens with Kaoru." Misao said and then suddenly she tensed up feeling cold steel pressed into her neck. And in a second Aoshi and Kenshin had jumped up hands on there swords before they realized who it was.

"Kaoru?" Kenshin whispered surprised that she was awake after her injuries.

"Kamiya I suggest you remove your sword from her neck." Aoshi said staring at the raven haired women with the sword

"What fight in Tokyo?" Kaoru said her eyes fully silver and dangerous.

"Kaoru, I don't think you are in any condition to…" Sano yelled but was soon cut off by Misao who yelped as the sword pressed deeper into her neck.

"Tell me or my sword slices her neck." Kaoru said not even caring that she was about to hurt one of her good friends

"We will tell you only if you remove your sword." Aoshi said menacingly looking at Misao who was helpless with Kaoru's sword pressed against her neck threatening her life.

"Kaoru….remove your sword." Kenshin requested having fear in his voice not for Misao, but of what Aoshi would do if she didn't remove her sword.

"Fine." Kaoru said as she slowly removed her sword sliding it across her neck drawing blood.

"Battousai tell your women that if she ever does that again I will not hesitate to kill her with my sword." Aoshi threatened.

"So it would be safe to say that she is Raven at the moment." Sano said whispering it into Megumi's ear.

"I believe so, but she needs to lie down, her wounds may re-open, she is no condition to be standing let alone fight." Megumi said scared for her good friend.

"You. You knocked me out you bastard. I could have killed Gohan right then and there but you had to intervene in my business." Kaoru yelled her sword pointing toward Aoshi

"You should thank me, if I hadn't you would have died fighting him with the injuries you had already sustained." Aoshi said.

"Kaoru, back down." Kenshin said trying to calm down Kaoru.

"I have no time for this." Kaoru said, as she walked away towards the pouring rain outside.

"Kaoru, come back!" Kenshin said running after her in the rain.

She suddenly stopped. He sensed something different about her know. A second ago her ki was angry and lethal but now it was sad, hurt, and confused.

"Why?" Kaoru said turning around her hair plastering to her face.

"Why what" Kenshin said exasperated

"Why do you care?" Kaoru said with her questioning eyes. No longer there dangerous silver, but gray, confused eyes that seemed empty

"Why do I care? I care because I love you." Kenshin said his hands reaching out for her.

"But why?" Kaoru said waiting for an answer. Her eyes searching into his soul tearing apart his heart at the pain she seemed to be feeling

"Because no one else makes me feel the way I feel when I am with you." Kenshin said holding her in his arms like he did before he left for Kyoto with Shishio.

"Not even Tomoe?" Kaoru whispered into his shoulder.

* * *

Kenshin's eyes widened as he slowly looked down at the raven woman before him.

"How do you know about Tomoe?" Kenshin asked full of surprise.

Kaoru backed away as she looked at him with disgust. Her eyes accusing him with their intensity.

"You mean how I know about your dead wife, the one you slaughtered with your own two hands. The one that bleed to death in that cold snow. The woman you murdered." Kaoru said looking straight into his face.

"It was an accident" Kenshin said trying to control his rage at the woman before him who was ridiculing his deceased wife.

"An accident, I never knew that an accident was where you sword accidentally goes in to one's stomach?" Kaoru said toying with his words.

"What's going on with you Kaoru?" Kenshin said his voice low and deep that sent shivers down Kaoru's back. (mine too! lol.)

"Nothing Battousai, just unleashing the truth." Kaoru said as she walked towards him slowly.

"Battousai did your wife really love you? I mean because you slaughtered her real fiancée too now didn't you?" Kaoru said but suddenly she was pushed up against the wall with Kenshin's hand pressed forcefully on her neck cutting oxygen from her lungs.

"Watch what you say Raven or I'll clip your wings." Kenshin said ruthlessly.

"Would you kill me too, just like your wife?" Kaoru asked silently looking at his amber eyes that glistened with anger.

Kenshin's eyes widened as he let her go. Kaoru fell to the ground clutching her sore neck.

"Kaoru I…I 'm sorry…please.." Kenshin said as he tried to help her up, but she refused.

"Don't apologize. I think I should." Kaoru said getting up.

"No, I am sorry Kaoru I never should have.." Kenshin was soon cut off by her hand raised for him to be silent.

* * *

"…You know I was supposed to kill you back in the wars? I was supposed to lure you out, by either the death of your master or of your new bride. I chose your bride. So I hired one of my best men and sent him to lure you out by killing your wife. Unfortunately that was the same night that I killed Mamoru so I never made it to you. But imagine my surprise when I saw you in Tokyo ten years later. I had given up my claim to Raven so when you helped me with Gohei, I thought what the heck, why not let him stay." Kaoru said to the red haired man whose eyes where glazed over trying to process all this information. 

"So in the beginning you knew it was me, you knew when you turned the corner and told me to fight you, and you knew it was me? Kenshin said hurt evident in his voice.

"Yes, I knew. I kept you around to see how long it would take till someone found you and wanted revenge for the Battousai so I waited, and soon enough there were plenty of people still after ten years still after you. I thought maybe just maybe one of them could kill you, but you won, you lived after every challenge." Kaoru said her voice that was one sarcastic and degrading soon turned to soft spoken heartache.

"You always won, never thinking of yourself but of others. And soon I felt myself falling in love with you. I played along with the "Don't kill" act but soon I embraced my own words of my father. I thought I could never love another but I knew you were different.

But when the blood dragons came back a lot of things came up and things came out in the open. And I just want you to know that I helped kill Tomoe and when I die in this upcoming battle don't cry over me, because I'm not worth it. I'm sorry you had to learn it this way, but you needed to be told.

"So everything has been a lie?" Kenshin said his eyes cast down staring at the wet ground.

"Most of it." Kaoru said softly.

"What is true?" Kenshin asked looking into Kaoru's eyes.

* * *

"That I don't deserve your love, and I am sorry I took away someone that did." Kaoru whispered her tears rolling down her face. 

Kenshin stood there looking at her. His hair blowing in the late summer breeze. His dark blue gi (yes I know it's really pink, but at the moment I want it blue) fluttering in the wind. His amethyst eyes bore into her like no sword could, she looked away unable to look into the eyes of the one she did love.

"Are you going to leave?" Kenshin asked still staring at her.

"I don't see reason to stay." Kaoru said

"What if I asked you?" Kenshin replied

"I can't…I have to go, I need to end this. I want all of this to end." Kaoru said crying in frustration that she caused.

"I just wanna go home and live peacefully, I don't wanna do this anymore, I'm tired." Kaoru said.

"Then let us help." Kenshin said reaching out to her only to be returned with nothing as she backed away from him.

"Please let me do this on my own Kenshin, I wanna end this all on my own." Kaoru pleaded.

"Kaoru." Kenshin said softly

"Kenshin please." Kaoru said.

"I will be sad, even with everything you and I have done we are still a same. Tomoe is my past, you are my present and hopefully my future." Kenshin replied as he reached out to her, this time she didn't pull away, but grabbed onto him like if she ever let go, she would lose him.

"Please let me help you, don't carry a burden that doesn't have to be carried by you." Kenshin said

"But it is my burden." Kaoru replied holding onto him remembering this moment, the way he smelled of pine and the forest. How the light smell of rain settled onto his hair. How his hands held her perfectly. How she fit perfectly right in his arms.

"Kaoru I love you so much and I hope you know it." Kenshin said

"I know." Kaoru answered.

"But your still leaving." Kenshin said sadly

"Yes." Kaoru replied

"Please watch the cherry blossoms with me next year." Kenshin asked.

Though the question was out of place in the seriousness of the mood, it meant so much to both of them. The question spoke of coming home, being together and that he wanted her.

"I'll watch them with you, I promise." Kaoru said her tears running down her face, but her smile stood there. And he saw her eyes, her beautiful blue cerulean eyes, ones that he had not seen staring at him for the longest time, the eyes he fell in love with the first time he saw her. The eyes that made him love her. Those eyes foretold her feelings like an open book.

"I'll be waiting." Kenshin said

"I know…and I'll be there." Kaoru said.

* * *

She walked away slowly, looking back over her shoulder, she stopped and turned around.

Kenshin who himself was walking away turned around also. There eyes met and soon they ran towards each other and they kissed. He hugged her like this was the last moment he might have with her. And she held onto him for everything he was worth.

"**_I love you Kenshin_**." Kaoru breathed out

"**_And I you_**." Kenshin said as he kissed her one last time.

She backed away her hand still entwined with his, they held on till the space between them was too long, but their gaze still lingered till each other's image was hidden.

* * *

NOW EVERYONE SAY AWW! BECAUSE I KNOW YOU FEEL LIKE SAYNG IT.

I TOTALLY CRIED WHEN I WROTE THIS BECAUSE I HAD LIKE REAL BEAUTIFUL CELLO MUSIC PLAYING WHILE WRTING THIS SO IT REALLY HELPED ME IN THE MOOD. So till next time readers!

- a rose by any other name71591


	20. All alone

Hey Readers long time no see! Hope you love this chapter!

Last time in _The Promise:_

"_I will be sad, even with everything you and I have done we are still a same. Tomoe is my past, you are my present and hopefully my future." Kenshin replied as he reached out to her, this time she didn't pull away, but grabbed onto him like if she ever let go, she would lose him._

"_Please let me help you, don't carry a burden that doesn't have to be carried by you." Kenshin said_

"_But it is my burden." Kaoru replied holding onto him remembering this moment, the way he smelled of pine and the forest. How the light smell of rain settled onto his hair. How his hands held her perfectly. How she fit perfectly right in his arms._

"_Kaoru I love you so much and I hope you know it." Kenshin said_

"_I know." Kaoru answered._

"_But you're still leaving." Kenshin said sadly_

"_Yes." Kaoru replied_

"_Please watch the cherry blossoms with me next year." Kenshin asked. _

_Though the question was out of place in the seriousness of the mood, it meant so much to both of them. The question spoke of coming home, being together and that he wanted her. _

"_I'll watch them with you, I promise." Kaoru said her tears running down her face, but her smile stood there. And he saw her eyes, her beautiful blue cerulean eyes, ones that he had not seen staring at him for the longest time, the eyes he fell in love with the first time he saw her. The eyes that made him love her. Those eyes foretold her feelings like an open book. _

"_I'll be waiting." Kenshin said_

"_I know…and I'll be there." Kaoru said._

_She walked away slowly, looking back over her shoulder, she stopped and turned around._

_Kenshin who himself was walking away turned around also. There eyes met and soon they ran towards each other and they kissed. He hugged her like this was the last moment he might have with her. And she held onto him for everything he was worth._

"_I love you Kenshin." Kaoru breathed out_

"_And I you." Kenshin said as he kissed her one last time._

_She backed away her hand still entwined with his, they held on till the space between them was too long, but their gaze still lingered till each other's image was hidden._

* * *

Kenshin stood there staring into emptiness lingering on Kaoru's retreating form.

* * *

Regular POV

Kenshin came back inside slowly.

"Kenshin, where's Kaoru?" Yahiko asked

"She left." Kenshin said calmly

"Are you insane! She left! Are you accepting this info up there in that head of yours?" Sano asked his eyes wide and confused.

"This one's head did, but this one believes she will come back fine, she promised." Kenshin said remembering their kiss.

"But Sir Ken, she promised she would be okay when she came back from the fight with Mamoru and she came back in bad shape. Its' just that I think she needs someone to be there for, even if she says she will be okay." Megumi said

"This one understands your concern Miss Megumi, but this one thinks it will be okay." Kenshin said.

"If you're not going to go after her then I am!" Misao yelled

"I'm with the weasel!" Sano said jumping up

"Yeah…hey, wait!" Misao said suddenly aware of what Sano said.

"Well then I guess we will head to Tokyo!" Yahiko yelled.

"I will not be joining you." The stoic Aoshi said

"What!" Misao said complete opposite of her secret crush.

"I want to find out what I can about this Gohan character. This is the first time I have ever heard his name mentioned before. This intrigues me." Aoshi said sipping his tea.

"But….but, but, but…..Lord Aoshi." Misao said her eyes tearing up into full blown water works.

* * *

The next day:

"I know exactly where to go!" Sano said

"Are you sure?" Kenshin asked.

"Kenshin, I bet my life on it." Sano said with a smile plastered on his goofy face.

"Is that a promise?" Megumi whispered.

"What was that fox?" Sano asked

* * *

Back With Kaoru:

"_I love you Kenshin." Kaoru breathed out_

"_And I you." Kenshin said as he kissed her one last time._

Kenshin. I can't keep my mind of you. I better watch what I'm doing or I'm gonna trip.

* * *

Regular POV:

Kaoru's face was happy, plastered with a smile and she seemed to be unaware of the rock in front of her.

"Miss, Miss watch out there is a rock in front of you!" A young man said passing by Kaoru.

But she was still thinking of Kenshin

"I'm sorry, what where you…ah!" Kaoru said but was soon cut of as she fell, face first in the dirt totally embarrassed that she fell in public.

"Ma'am are you okay that was a nasty fall." The man said.

"I'm okay, embarrassed, but okay." Kaoru said blushing profusely.

Kaoru POV

I can already imagine Kenshin saying

"Ms. Kaoru, are you alright?"

* * *

Regular POV

"Miss Kaoru, are you alright?" a vice said behind her

Kaoru POV:

Wow, that sounded really like him.

* * *

Regular POV:

Miss Kaoru, are you injured? The voice asked again

"What?" Kaoru asked slowly turning around.

"Oi, Missy you deaf? He asked if you are okay?" an obnoxious voice said

"Sano?" Kaoru said turning around.

"Yeah, who'd you think it was?" Sano said

"What are you doing here?" Kaoru asked

"Were going to Tokyo, like you, duh!" Yahiko said looking like Kaoru was an idiot.

"But, Tokyo is in the other direction." The man said recently being noticed by the gang.

"Then where are we?" Misao asked confused.

"The other side of Kyoto, I was going to visit a friend." Kaoru said staring at the group wide eyed.

"Who told you, you were going to Tokyo?" the man asked

"A rooster." Megumi breathed out with an unlady like snort.

"Well if Fox over here hadn't been hitting me I would've been….. Sano's voice fading as Kenshin and Kaoru stared at each other.

"Hey." Kenshin said his eyes staring at her.

"Hey back at you." Kaoru said with a smile.

"Nice to see you again." Kaoru said quietly laughing

"I guess it would seem like forever." Kenshin said smiling knowing that they had only seen each other but three days ago.

"Stupid rooster, you blame your incompetence on everyone else when you get us lost! Megumi said screaming at the flaming mad man in front of her.

"Who says I'm incomplete!" Sano said firing right back at her remark

"You mean incompetent? It's true that you're incomplete, any man, no rooster with the capacity of your brain must be incomplete! Megumi said spurting out sentences to enrage the even more flustered rooster. (Excuse the pun. Lol)

"If my memory is correct, didn't you say you'd BET your life on it?" Megumi asked

"Hee, hee, you know that's just a saying right?" Sano said

"Right?" Sano asked.

After minutes of separating the two dueling couple so that they could cool down the man that had been hidden in the shadows of the yelling soon spoke up, directing them to the **correct** way to Tokyo.

* * *

On the trail:

"I never planned on having company on my way back." Kaoru said muttering under her breath her headache escalating with each decibel Misao raised her voice.

"I never knew Misao could be so loud. Kenshin said feeling the effects of his headache as well.

"WEASEL please be quiet! Yahiko finally screamed.

"Sorry, I just get a bit talkative without Aoshi-sama here." Misao said

"It's okay Misao I just couldn't hear myself think." Sano said.

"I don't think even with out any noise you still couldn't hear your thoughts." Megumi said.

"You say something fox? Sano said his head turned around glaring at the doctor.

"Calm down, we all want just peace and quiet on the way back, don't we." Kenshin said begging for silence on the route to Tokyo.

Kaoru, Yahiko and Misao all nodded wanting nothing but the two lovers quarrel to end.

* * *

"Sometimes silence is even more deafening than noise and quarreling." An eerie voice said hidden in the shadows of the darkening forest.

* * *

"Whose there?" Sano said slowly getting in front of Megumi. Kenshin did the same to Kaoru and Yahiko.

"It seems the sun sets quicker in the forest. I guess it's the trees that block the light. And the way the suns rays filter through the trees making the trees look red. Like blood, you two know about blood Battousai and Raven, right?" he continued.

"Show your face, you coward." Yahiko said feeling brave.

"Careful boy, those injuries might reopen." The hidden voice said

"Leave us alone you bastard." Sano screamed

"Such language, it really isn't necessary is it Zanza?" he taunted.

"It seems you know us, do we know you?" Kenshin said his eyes narrowing looking for the hidden voice behind the trees.

"Can't find me Battousai?" he said

Kenshin smirked. "No, I can't, not yet at least." He continued on.

"You won't find me in time." He said flatly.

Kenshin's smirk was quickly replaced with a scowl.

"What do you want." Kaoru said glaring into the setting sun. Her eyes scanning the darkening trees, looking for the voice, worried for her friends.

"You look worried Kaoru, your friends will die with you, they wont suffer too much." His voice said echoing in haunting dark forest.

The sun already down, casting the dark glow across the ground. The clouds were covering the moon, giving the appearance of pitch darkness.

"Scared?" he asked.

"Scared of what? Scared of some random voice speaking in the shadow? Kaoru said.

"You should be scared; I have control over the fate of your lives." He whispered.

Suddenly swords were heard coming out of their sheaths, many of them. And in the dark night no one could see anything. Then Megumi shrieked.

"Do you know what a sword feels like against skin Ms.? He asked

"Megumi!" Sano said turning around

"No, not there, turn around." He said taunting them all.

Soon they found out they were cornered.

"What do you want with us?" Kenshin said his senses on full alert looking for there attackers.

"Nothing, I'm just a messenger." Then, just as suddenly as they appeared, they all disappeared. Not a sound and then the clouds gave through illuminating the forest enabling them to see around them. And no one was around, just trees and themselves.

* * *

"What is the message!" Kenshin said screaming into the forest his own voice echoing in the trees.

"I think we should set camp." Misao suggested, her eyes searching. Paranoia surrounding them all.

"No, not here, we will continue on.' Kenshin said motioning the group to get ready to leave.

"But Kenshin we are all tired, we need to rest." Megumi said worried for the still injured Yahiko.

"I know we are all tired, but it's not safe." Yahiko said.

"But Yahiko your wounds need tending to." Megumi said.

"There is a village not too far from here; we can rest there for the night." Kaoru said.

"But what about our new friends?" Sano said.

"This village will protect us. Kaoru said. They used to be one of my bases back in the war." Kaoru said remembering.

"I guess were heading toward the village." Sano said.

* * *

Kaoru POV

I'm so tired; we have been traveling for at least 7 hours. I could have sworn the village was closer. I don't think I can hold any longer.

Regular POV

"Kaoru?" Yahiko said panic etched in his voice.

"Yes Yahiko." Kaoru said her eyes closed

"I found the village." Yahiko said

Kaoru POV

Kaoru looked up and saw a town in smolders. Some buildings still on fire, clouds of black smoke billowing up from the flames that engulfed there once thought sanctuary.

Regular POV

"They burned it." Sano said quietly

"The people, where are all the people?" Megumi asked afraid of what the answer might be.

"Oh god." Kaoru said as she turned and threw up. Her face screwed in unbearable pain at the sight in front of her.

In front of her were a pile of dead bodies burned. Children hanging from poles, bodies littered the ground. Blood mixing with dirt.

"Even the children." Yahiko said looking away, his stomach almost unable to hold the sight as well.

"Where are we going to go?" Megumi asked.

"We have no where to go Megumi, we are all alone in this fight." Kaoru said her hands buried in her face covering her tears.

* * *

They stood there till the smolders died down into ashes. They stayed there for the night and when they awoke they saw Kenshin and Sano covered in dirt, they had dug graves for each one of the people. They watched the dawn rise in the morning. Lighting the sky in a multitude of colors enriched in pinks, red, and oranges. Lighting there path towards Tokyo. 


	21. Only fair

**Last time on** _The Promise:_

_In front of her were a pile of dead bodies burned. Children hanging from poles, bodies littered the ground. Blood mixing with dirt._

"_Even the children." Yahiko said looking away, his stomach almost unable to hold the sight as well._

"_Where are we going to go?" Megumi asked._

"_We have no where to go Megumi, we are all alone in this fight." Kaoru said her hands buried in her face covering her tears._

_They stood there till the smolders died down into ashes. They stayed there for the night and when they awoke they saw Kenshin and Sano covered in dirt, they had dug graves for each one of the people. They watched the dawn rise in the morning. Lighting the sky in a multitude of colors enriched in pinks, red, and oranges. Lighting there path towards Tokyo._

* * *

"Kaoru, what was it like?" Yahiko asked in a hushed voice.

"What was what like?" Kaoru said her eyes cast down, fatigue wearing her down, as well as the others.

"The village." Yahiko continued on.

"Oh, that, well it was one of my favorite place to go when I needed a "vacation" from the war till I was called again. I had a lot of friends there. Do you know I met Tai there?" Kaoru said smiling at the memory.

"Really? What was she like younger?" Megumi asked

* * *

Going back in time when Kaoru first met Tai:

_Whispers surrounded her as she walked into the village. Pointing and staring came as well. But I guess a girl covered in blood and carrying a sword would bring that. But one girl was different; she stood up on a cart and told the whole village to pipe down._

"_Oh, pipe down you bunch of nosy people! It isn't like you have any right to judge her! Most of you are just as bad!" A young Tai screamed to the crowd surrounding the young hitokiri. They soon realized they had no foot to stand on so the whispering stopped._

"_Thank you." A small Kaoru said._

"_No problem, I'm Tai." She said smiling towards the young girl._

"_I hope you don't find this rude but, I won't tell you my name." she said sad at the secrecy she had to show._

"_It's okay, I understand. In this day and age, you have to be secret. I see your carrying a sword." Tai asked._

"_Yes." Kaoru said walking forward._

"_I think it's cool a girl is fighting in the war, when girls are stuck in the home I find it refreshing to see some one like you. One day I wanna open my own store. My sister does too but in Kyoto, I wanna build one in Edo. I was born there." Tai said never missing a beat._

"_Where were you born?" She asked._

"_I was born in Edo too." Kaoru said._

"_I guess we have something in common." Tai said smiling._

"_I hope I'm not forward or anything but can I be your tour guide to the village? And then we might have lunch together. And then you can stay with me and we can clean you up/" Tai asked hoping for an acceptance._

"_Sure why not." Kaoru said._

"_Yeah! Well first there is the store…"Tai said rambling._

"_Kaoru." Kaoru said._

"_Huh?" Tai said confused._

"_My name, its Kaoru, Kaoru Kamiya." Kaoru said sure of the girls loyalty._

_Tai smiled and continued talking._

* * *

Back to the Kenshin gang:

"She kind of hasn't changed at all." Kaoru said smiling

"Sounds like it." Megumi said remembering their friend back in Tokyo.

"Miss Tai is always a good friend that she is." Kenshin said

"Did you ever meet Kenshin back then?" Yahiko asked hoping they wouldn't be mad at his prying.

"Yes, I did, towards the end of the war." Kaoru said looking towards Kenshin's direction. His eyes were straight forward looking at the road ahead. Yahiko followed her gaze and realized that the subject would end there.

* * *

Sano realizing some built up frustration just suddenly yelled. Causing the group to stare back at the man behind them, looking at him with confusion.

"What's up with you Sano?" Misao asked her eyes wide.

"I can't take it! The tension and everything. I feel like one wrong word will cause some one to snap!" Sano yelled out.

"I think you already did." Megumi said

"Yeah, I'm totally stressed out!" Sano yelled again.

"I think we just need sleep, we are all tired and I guess a little jumpy." Kaoru said staring back at the tall man.

"Why don't we take a break for a rest? This one will keep watch." Kenshin said sitting down on the floor. Fatigue on his features.

"Thank you sir Ken." Megumi said finding a comfortable spot next to a tree.

"I wonder what Lord Aoshi is doing?" Misao said still sad at the lack of her love.

"Probably having a party about you gone." Yahiko muttered

"What was that kid?" Misao screamed.

"Misao, can we not start, were all tired and we just wanna rest for a few?" Kaoru asked pleading for the girl to remain silent.

"Sorry, I guess I'm a bit tired. Nothing a nap couldn't help?" Misao said lying down next to Megumi.

"I'll help you watch Kenshin." Kaoru said sitting opposite from Kenshin.

"No, this one can do it, you look tired and you need the rest." Kenshin suggested.

"I want to." Kaoru confessed

"Oh." Kenshin's face was surprised and still tired at the same time.

* * *

It was late afternoon the breeze blowing in the trees. The first few trees were turning the beautiful shades of red and orange. Turning there resting place into a quiet sanctuary for now.

"I was surprised to see you." Kenshin whispered careful not to wake the others.

"As was I. And I didn't plan on tripping at that moment." Kaoru said a blush creeping on her cheeks.

"What were you think about?" Kenshin asked well aware of her answer.

Kaoru's slow creeping blush burst all on to her face and neck.

"Umm, well I was thinking about….about." Kaoru stuttered.

"I was too." Kenshin whispered into her ear.

* * *

"When was it when we met first?" Kenshin continued to whisper in her ear.

"In Kyoto, the hustle and bustle of the war." Kaoru said her eyes glazing over.

* * *

Back in time:

"_Raven you know your assignment, finish it or don't come back." A man in expensive clothing told her._

_Kaoru scoffed and smirked. "Have I ever not finished?" Kaoru asked_

"_No, but this one is different." He kept on._

"_What not another old sleazy politician?" Kaoru asked a tad bit more intrigued._

"_In a way. First dispose of his bodyguard, and then kill the sleazy politician." The man said blowing a billow of smoke in her direction._

"_Whose his bodyguard?" Kaoru said looking out the window at the filthy city below her._

"_Battousai." The man said waiting for her reaction._

"_Mmm, something interesting for once." She said her face the same emotion before._

"_Are you no afraid? I mean this is the…Battousai." The man said a tad bit scared of even saying his name._

_Raven laughed at the man's coward ness. "No, for I strike just as much fear in his employer than he does in mine." Raven said getting up from the window seat and unsheathing her sword. It glistened in the moon casting an eerie glow._

"_Are you scared?" Raven asked moving the sword toward her face to inspect it. _

"_No." the man said as he started to sweat, obviously scared of the manslayer in front of him._

"_You're a good politician, you lie impeccable well." Raven said as she walked out the door._

_At the politician's mansion:_

"_Ah look out she's…"silence was heard after a metal clang hit the floor_

_Soon feet were heard running and screams soon followed._

"_Battousai protect me!" A fat balding man said hiding behind his desk. A man with hair like the horizon looked up in a pathetic glance toward the man._

"_Hiding behind a desk isn't going to save you from me." A woman with hair like night whispered. Her outfit black almost concealing her form in the moons beams._

"_Raven! Oh god I'm gonna die, Battousai don't stand there! I paid you to protect me!" The coward man said_

"_Your money is pointless, but my job is to protect shit like you so…what can you do?" Battousai said smirking._

"_Ah, a thing we have in common. It seems my employer; another shit-head wants you dead, and I never leave a job unfinished." Raven promised_

_The man's face paled._

"_I will not let you pass Raven." Battousai whispered_

"_You do not control me." Raven said her eyes directing toward the man behind him._

"_Pay attention to me!" Battousai screamed_

"_Oh a bit mad now? Temper, temper, calm down, you'll get your chance."_

* * *

Back to Regular:

"Mmm, now I remember." Kenshin said nodding "That fight was hard, I believe you slashed my hamstring.

That was quite painful." Kenshin said smiling but soon stopped when he realized Kaoru was not.

"Yes, I am sorry." Kaoru said her eyes cast down.

"I guess we should both apologize I mean I stuck a dagger in your back." Kenshin said as his deed to her dawned on him.

"For that I am truly sorry." Kenshin whispered looking in her eyes.

"You gave me that scar?" Kaoru said looking at him.

Kenshin's eyes closed ashamed.

"No, I forgive you Kenshin, I just had forgotten how I had received the scar." Kaoru said as she pulled Kenshin's face towards hers so that he would look at her.

"We did a lot of things we should apologize for. Like getting you all into this." Kaoru said

"I guess it's only fair, I mean I dragged you all around on my problems, I guess now it's you turn." Kenshin said smiling

"I guess so." Kaoru laughed.

* * *

Next time:

"Kaoru did you know a Gohan?" Tai asked

"When did you see him" Kenshin asked quickly

"At lunch time, I sent him to the dojo." Tai said innocently

"Doctor Gensai and the girls went there not t long ago to show him where to go." She continued on.

"Oh god, Kenshin the girls!" Kaoru said as they ran to stop Gohan.

* * *

XOXOXOOXO

Hoped yawl like it!


	22. Running out of time

**Hey readers:**

**38 reviews! So close yet so far away! I would love 40 reviews. 50 and I will stay up all night writing chapters. And I have coffee waiting so come on people give me 50!**

"Should we wake them?" A quiet Megumi asked.

"I don't think so; I mean ugly needs all the beauty rest she can get." Yahiko said.

"No, I mean if we woke them and they knew we saw them, they would be so embarrassed. I vote to wake them." Sano said changing his option after embarrassment was involved.

"Too late we are already awake." Kenshin said still trying to grasp the last bits of sleep.

"Nice to know I am still talked about in my sleep." Kaoru said. Her eyes closed but frowning.

"Feh, you old hag, get up we need to go." Yahiko snorted.

"Yahiko, you better be lucky you're still injured. Or I would kick your butt." Kaoru threatened.

"Calm down, lets just head home." Kenshin said trying to stop a fight in working.

"Wait, where is Misao?" Kaoru asked

"Oh, we couldn't wake her up, so were just gonna leave her here." Sano said pointing to a sleeping figure still on the floor.

"Sano, that would be mean that it would." Kenshin declared.  
"Ms. Misao please wake up, we are leaving for Tokyo." Kenshin said trying to wake her.

"Mmm, Aoshi…you're so sexy…" Misao whispered in her sleep.

"Oro, um….please wake up." Kenshin pleaded while blushing.

"Oi, weasel wake up!" Yahiko yelled.

"Stupid boy, disturbing me in my sleep." Misao muttered.

"Let's just go." Kaoru said as they headed out to Tokyo.

* * *

In Tokyo:

"Ms. Tai, when do you think Yahiko will be back?" Tsubame quietly said.

"I don't know, they've been gone for a long time. But Kaoru is still missing. I feel so bad for Kenshin." Tai replied.

"I do too. I hope they're alright." Tsubame hoped.

"Excuse me little miss, do you know where I can find the Kamiya Dojo?" the man asked.

"There out of town can I help you?" Tai asked looking at the man up and down.

"Yes that I know, I was wondering, you see I am looking for a boy named Yahiko. He is my nephew. I hear he lives there in the dojo and I came to see him." The man declared

"So you're his uncle?" Tai asked. "Where have you been?" She continued, skeptical.

"I have been living in China, I received word many months ago that my sister died, but I had no money to come and take my sisters son with me. I finally was able to, and I would really like it if you could just show me, so later when they return I can come and see him." He said

"I know I must sound a bit fake, a man showing up after all these years but I loved my sister and I know the boy will be just like her, proud and caring. Please all I'm asking is where it is." The man said his eyes pleading

"I believe you sir, but we can't leave the Akebeko." Tai said

"Well what if we took him?" a voice said behind Tai

"Doctor Gensai! How are you?' Tsubame said

"I'm alright, the girls and I were just about to go to the dojo to put decorations up to celebrate there homecoming. We received word from your sister that they should arrive today." Doctor Gensai said with a smile

"Yes Uncle Kenny and Auntie Kaoru will be back home!" Ayame yelled jumping up and down.

"Yes Uncle Kenny and Auntie Kaoru!" Suzume said repeating her older sister.

"We would be glad for some help in the decorations. With my old age and the girls being so young, a fine strapping young man as your self would be appreciated

"Thank you sir." The man said bowing in respect

"I don't think I got your name son." Doctor Gensai asked

"My name is Gohan." The man said as they all walked down to the dojo.

"Yeah, Mr. Gohan help us!" Ayame said pulling on Gohan's gi.

"Yeah, help us!" Suzume repeated.

* * *

"Uh, home sweet home!" Sano said as he kissed the ground as they walked into Tokyo.

"Home sweet home." Kenshin said as he looked toward Kaoru.

"Why don't we go visit Tai before we go to the dojo?" Kaoru suggested

"Yeah, and little Yahiko can say hi to Tsubame." Kaoru teased

"I am not little." Yahiko argued

"Last one there is a rotten egg !" Sano said as he started running

"But roosters don't lay eggs!" Yahiko said as he ran after him.

"Well, should we join them?" Kaoru said as she smirked

"This one thinks we should give them a head start." Kenshin said as he smirked

"Ready?" Kaoru asked

"Set….GO!" Kenshin said as they both sped passed Sano, Yahiko and Misao.

Sano, Yahiko, and Misao panted as they ran the last leg toward the Akebeko.

"That's not fair, both of you have god like speed." Sano wheezed out.

* * *

Kaoru and Kenshin both stood there not even breathing hard.

"Sorry, life's not fair." Kaoru said as she walked into the Akebeko.

"AH! Kaoru-chan your back!" Tai said as she dropped the plate of food and ran over to her friend.

"Tai! "Kaoru yelled out as she had the wind knocked out of her. She slightly winced for she still had some injuries

"Where have you been!" Tai yelled as she placed a hand on her hip staring at her friend.

"A lot has happened Tai." Kaoru said hugging her friend.

"Oh, wait a man stopped by here, he said he was looking for Yahiko." Tai said recently remembering

"For me?" Yahiko asked

"Yes, he said he was your uncle." Tsubame said

"But both my parents were only children." Yahiko said confused

"Well he wanted to see you. Doctor Gensai and the girls went with him." Tai said unaware of the danger.

"What was his name." Kenshin said his eyes serious and gleaming

"Goku, or Goten, something along those lines." Tai said. (I know there all from DBZ)

"Gohan?" Misao said her eyes wide in alarm

"Yes that was it!" Tai said glad she remembered the name

"Oh, god Kenshin the girls." Kaoru said as she ran out of there quick.

* * *

The rest of them followed in pursuit.

* * *

Get out of my house you bastard!" Kaoru screamed as she ran into the dojo.

Gohan was sitting there. Doctor Gensai and the girls were no where in sight.

"Why hello Kaoru, Battousai, it's nice to see you again." Gohan said still sitting there.

"Where are they?" Kenshin asked

"Oh, the sweet girls and the old man?" Gohan said

Yes, dammitt!" Kaoru screamed

"I think your friends are helping them, but about right now I think they will need some help too." Gohan said leading on to something.

"What are you planning?" Kenshin asked

"Back in the Roman times, men would fight other men. All this would happen in a Coliseum. Men and women would pack into the dome to watch these two men fight. They would cheer when there champion would kill the other opponent. They lived for blood shed. They loved to see there men die. They lived for the blood. And I have "in a way" created my own coliseum." Gohan explained

"Battousai I challenge you to a fight." Gohan declared

"And what do expect me to do?" Kaoru asked

"Well your friends are being watched by my assassins and if you don't comply then they die." Gohan said flatly.

"How could you, there children, and my friends have nothing to do with this." Kenshin said

"THEY HAVE EVERYTHING TO DO WITH THIS! I WAS ALMOST THE SAME AGE WHEN SHE MURDERD MY FATHER! AND NOW THEY WILL SEE UNCLE KENNY AND AUNTIE KAORU DIE RIGHT INFRONT OF THEM!" Gohan screamed.

"You're insane." Kaoru whispered

"But who is truly sane Raven." Gohan said his eyes gleaming and crazed.

"Let the game begin!" Gohan yelled

Silence showered the dojo and there friends sat there tied up and unable to move, for risk of dieing.

* * *

Kaoru POV

If I move to help Kenshin my friends die. If I move to help my friends Kenshin might die. If you are out there God, please hear my plea, let everything work out okay. If anyone should be hurt, than let it be me. Kenshin has so much to live for, he can help save Japan. I know there are so many more people who need him more than me. So I ask to let him be sparred, and let it be me.

Regular POV:

"Wait, Gohan, you want to revenge your father's death, then fight me. We never got the chance back in Kyoto, so now is your chance.

"Kaoru no!" Kenshin's plead went unheard

"But what if he interferes?' Gohan asked

"Tie him up. If I win you let them go." Kaoru suggested

"But if I win?" he asked

"If you win, then that means you must have killed me. But if you do, you've avenged your father's death, so you must let my friends go." Kaoru continued

"So, all you want is for your friends to be left unhurt." Gohan clarified

"Yes." Kaoru said

"Okay." Gohan said.

"Kaoru what are you doing?" Kenshin yelled at her.

"I'm making sure you are all alright." Kaoru said, her eyes tearing up.

"All I care about is you." Kenshin said

"Your life if more important than mine." Kaoru said

"How do I feel? You have never been selfish but here you are thinking only about yourself. How would we feel if you left us?" Kenshin harshly said

"It's what I'm doing, I promise." Kaoru said as she walked toward the fight.

Two men came up behind Kenshin and soon tied him up. Kenshin just let them. He stood there motionless.

* * *

"Your promises mean nothing to me anymore." Kenshin said as they tied him to the rest of the group.

DUN DUN DUN UHHHHH!

NEW CHAPTER!


	23. When all is lost

Hey guys! Almost to 40 reviews! That's awesome; when I started writing I really didn't think people would like my writing. But I guess (or at least hope) that I was wrong. So thank you to all of you who like my story. And I already have ideas to continue this story in a sequel and so I'm gonna finish this story soon and start on a new one! So be prepared for a soon to be finish _I promise_.

a rose by any other name71591

* * *

Last time on _I promise_:

"_Your promises mean nothing to me anymore." Kenshin said as they tied him to the rest of the group._

* * *

This time:

Kaoru's POV

I'm sorry Kenshin. I really am, all I want is for this to be over. I just want this to end where it began.

Regular POV

"Kenshin, what are you doing? Fight, use your Hiten Mitsurugi Style!" Yahiko said struggling against the ropes.

"Are you all alright?" Kenshin said his eyes fixated on Kaoru's form.

"Nothing but my pride." Misao said frowning.

"You bastard, how could you?" Sano said his face down.

"Sano, the girls!" Megumi said sharply

"How could you just let her fight? She's gonna die, and you are letting her! I remember your sorry ass when Enshi "killed" her and I won't come and save your ass again, so you do something!" Sano said his eyes boring into the red heads eyes.

"Sanouske." Megumi said shocked.

"Uncle Kenny, where's Auntie Kaoru?" little Suzume asked her eyes wide and frightened.

Kenshin's eyes widened. Her soul bearing eyes threatened him to cry. What was he doing? It was too late, if he did something, someone would end up getting hurt, whether it Kaoru or his friends.

Realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Kaoru knew this, that's why she switched places with him. At every angle, they would be okay, but she would not. The only way was for her to win. And not that he didn't have faith in her; no; she was strong, she could hurt the Battousai, but not in her weaken state.

All eyes looked upon her, watching what would happen.

"Are you ready to fight me?" Gohan asked

"I was born ready." Kaoru said serious

Gohan stood there his hand not on his sword. Kaoru stood in her usual stance prepared to fight.

"What are you doing?" Kaoru asked, confused at what he was doing

"Oh, I'm ready, you can go at any time!" Gohan said smirking

* * *

Kaoru's POV

What are you planning Gohan?

Regular POV

"Kaoru watch out, he has something planned!" Misao screamed out

"Yes, what do I have planned? Can you tell?" Gohan asked, toying with there thoughts.

"No, I don't know what you have planned, but I will find out!" Kaoru screamed readying herself for whatever he has planned.

"Ok, well whenever you are ready." He said his eyes haunting and empty.

Time stood still. All eyes transfixed on two people. One stood, hand on their sword ready for anything. The other stood there still hands down at his sides, unprepared but seemed confident at what was about to happen. Soon one disappeared. And soon the other one did, and then the fighting began.

Kaoru disappeared and reappeared behind Gohan, but he was gone. He was behind her.

"Kaoru behind..!" Misao said as she was cut off by the sound of Kaoru's yell of pain shooting from her shoulder.

Kaoru stumbled to the side where her shoulder was bleeding and pushed forward. It seemed not only had he stabbed her but dislocated her collarbone. Her face distorted in anger and pain.

"Missy, don't let that get you! Get back in the game!" Sano said trying to encourage her.

"Thanks Sano." Kaoru said as she placed her hand on her shoulder and popped it back in place, causing them to grimace.

"Eww, that was disgusting Raven!" Gohan said smiling

"Don't be a sissy." Raven said her cold eyes glaring.

"Now, you wanna try that again?" Gohan asked still standing there his hands down holding his sword. His sword trailing on the ground like it was too heavy.

"No, I think I'll try something different." Raven said smirking.

"Go ahead." Gohan said testing her.

Kaoru lunged forward her sword pointed for a deadly attack. But was deflected, with his sword and while she still surprised that it was deflected was even more caught off when a hard punch to her sore wound in her stomach.

She was pushed back where she landed on her back but continued to roll from the force of it.

"You bastard!" Sano yelled pulling at his ropes.

"Kaoru!" Megumi yelled also struggling

"Cover your eyes girls." Kenshin asked for the sake of the young girls, not wanting them to see the pain Kaoru was going through. It took all of him not to break through the ropes and help her. But the thugs with swords pointed toward them forbade it.

"Come on Kaoru get up!" Yahiko screamed

Kaoru slowly rose to her knees, she coughed, blood coming to her lips from the impact of the hit. She stumbled to her feet, she turned her head, her eyes glaring at Gohan, who stood there smirking like a Cheshire cat.

"Do you plan to hit me sometime during this fight?" Gohan asked

"No, I plan to kill you in this fight." Raven explained

"Oh, okay, I just wanted to know, because I couldn't tell." Gohan said laughing.

Kaoru's knuckles became white with pressure.

"Kaoru he just trying to mess with you!" Yahiko yelled.

Kaoru slowly got in her stance again. Gohan stood there waiting.

"You go first this time." Raven said

"Me? Well why not." Gohan said. He got into a stance he eyes staring at her.

* * *

Yahiko's POV

Come on Kaoru, don't let him get you worked up! Stay cool."

Regular POV

Kaoru fell to the ground in pain.

"What happened? Kaoru come on!" Misao said

"I almost didn't see him coming." Kenshin whispered

"What happened Himura?" Misao asked afraid at her still unmoving friend.

"First, he has hidden kodachi's like Aoshi and he is amazingly fast." Kenshin explained

Kaoru laid there unmoving. Her hand moved, signaling she was conscious. Her hand gripped her sword tightly.

"Damn you Gohan." Kaoru said, the sound muffled by the fact she was still down on the ground.

"What was that?" Gohan said

"I said damn you." Kaoru repeated slowly getting to her knees, but buckled because of the two wounds to her knees.

"What happened?" Sano asked

"I moved so fast she barely saw me." Gohan said cockily.

"I saw you, I just didn't move.." Kaoru said but was cut off by Gohan.

"In time to stop me? Yes you are quite slow." Gohan said

"How can she fight him if she can barely see him?" Yahiko asked

"I don't know." Kenshin answered.

"Come on Kaoru, this is boring!" Gohan yelled as he rushed towards her taking the initiative. He kicked her while she was already down causing her to roll towards the wall slamming her hurt shoulder.

"Kaoru! God!" Megumi screamed for her friend.

"I can't take this!" Sano said getting up but was punched by one of the men.

"Neither can I" Kenshin whispered. He got up and disappeared and soon knocked out all the men and ran toward Kaoru with his sword in front of her protecting her.

"This is for punching me." Sano said as he kicked one of the unconscious men.

"Tie them up." Yahiko suggested.

"Doctor Gensai, get out of here before it gets bad." Megumi asked

"No, Auntie Kaoru is hurt, we need to help her!" Ayame cried

"Auntie Kaoru!" Suzume repeated

"Quick, get out of here!" Yahiko said

"Right away…wait will you'll be okay?" Doctor Gensai asked concern in his eyes.

"Yes, hurry I'll make sure you get out o here!" Misao said leading Doctor Gensai and the girls out the dojo.

"Battousai, now what did I say about interfering?" Gohan said

"I don't know, I wasn't listening." Kenshin said

"What are you doing?" Kaoru whispered in pain. She was slumped against the wall her eyes heavy with lingering pains running up and down her body.

"I couldn't stand watching you get tossed around like some rag doll." Kenshin said

"What makes you think that you can defeat me when she cannot?" Gohan asked

"Well lets find out?" Kenshin said challenging Gohan.

"Yeah Kenshin! Kick his butt!" Yahiko screamed.

Kenshin stood in front of Kaoru his reverse-blade-sword pointed at Gohan.

Gohan stood there his kodachi's at a ready stance, something he never gave Kaoru the chance.

"Are you ready?" Gohan asked

"The question is are you ready?" Kenshin said smirking

* * *

Kenshin stood there, the setting sun filtering into the dojo. Amber sun rays shined almost as bright as his eyes. The sun reflecting off their swords casting coppery lights towards the wall. They moved toward each other.

They both disappeared, only to reappear in front in a dead lock of swords. Kenshin's frame seemed undersized compared to Gohan's tall and large frame. Gohan was taller than Sano, and with his dark hair was opposite to Kenshin's bloody mane and shorter stature. Gohan's eyes seemed a crazed green. His face long, and framed with stringy bangs covering parts of his face. His eyes giving him a distinguished face.

"It seems we are equal in strength." Gohan said struggling

"No, we are no where equal." Kenshin said pushing forward catching Gohan off guard.

Gohan lay on the floor, surprise written on his face. He wiped the bit of blood off the side of his thin lips.

"You hit me?" Gohan said surprised

"Yeah, get used to it!" A surprising voice said from behind Kenshin as Kaoru thrust forward causing Gohan to roll back and become on the defensive side of the fight.

"Not so quick now?" Kaoru asked

"I'm good." Gohan said shaking his head trying to get his head clear.

"Nope, won't let you." Kaoru said as she attacked every hit was unblocked causing pain to him finally.

Sounds of Kaoru's landed hits were rewarded by the sound of Gohan's grunts of pain.

"Yeah Kaoru-san!" Misao said jumping up and down

* * *

It seemed as if the fight were turning towards Kaoru wining when Gohan received the upper hand. Misao's once smiling face turned into torture as she saw Gohan's sword sticking out of her friend's torso. The dojo halls echoed with the sounds of her friends screams.

* * *

Kaoru stood there surprise on her face, there was no sign of pain on her face. All time stood still. Kenshin's eyes widened in astonishment.

Kaoru turned around facing him, she smiled. She fell to her knees, still smiling she fell backwards. She lay next to the door. The sun was level with the ground casting it's glow on the fallen woman. Her midnight like hair spilled around her, her sword near her outstretched hand.

Kenshin stood at the other side of the room. The world spun making him dizzy with pain. All he could see was her form on the ground. Her life spilling out before him marking the wood floors forever staining it.

* * *

"Oops." Gohan whispered

* * *

Kenshin looked up, his head snapping to attention. He moved so quick it seemed like he hadn't even moved at all. Kenshin's sword flipped in mid attack. The wandered was no more. Battousai was in control. It took all of Gohan's power to deflect Kenshin's; no Battousai's attacks. Gohan was soon slammed against the wall breathing hard and bleeding. Kenshin stood there his breathing normal but tears ran down his face but still his stare stood. The same stare that shook men to their core. And that's just what it was doing to Gohan, shaking him so much it seemed he was having a seizure.

Gohan's POV

So this is the real Battousai. He is different than what I expected. It seems I am trembling. This man is no man, but a demon, no man has this kind of power. I find it sad that I die and his face the last thing I see. I have accomplished my assignment.

Kill the Raven and awaken the Battousai. But now comes part two.

Regular POV

"You win Battousai." Gohan said surrendering

Kenshin held him there unmoving.

"Kenshin let him go, he is surrendering." Yahiko asked

"No." Battousai said harshly. He tightened his grip almost choking the man.

"Don't break your vow." Misao said

"MY VOW MEANS NOTHING WITHOUT HER!" Battousai screamed.

Megumi rushed over to Kaoru while Kenshin fought. She tore of parts of her kimono trying to stop the blood rush. But it only caused the fabric to be soaked with blood. Was this the end for her friend. She thought back to when she and Kaoru had talked at the village. She had been talking in riddles but now she understood them.

_

* * *

Back at the burning village:_

"_When people die, do you think they had a purpose?" Kaoru asked_

"_What do you mean?" a sleepy Megumi asked_

"_When they die, are their deeds combined only to be out shown by on single deed?" Kaoru continued_

"_When people die, do they feel the pain they left?" Kaoru asked looking to the sky._

"_Kaoru, your just tired go to sleep." Megumi said_

* * *

"Is that what you were talking about? That you knew you were going to die? That you all knew this! IS THIS WHAT YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT!" Megumi screamed. Her fists pounded into the floor. She was unable to help her friend, she was just watching.

* * *

"Kenshin let him go! He is not worth it." Yahiko said as he pulled on Kenshin's gi.

Kenshin let go letting Gohan fall to the floor

"Get out of here and never return." Kenshin said

Kenshin slowly turned around to check on Kaoru when a searing pain came from his back. The bastard had attacked him from behind.

Battousai was mad, and no vow could keep him in check. Kenshin swung around and killed him with one swipe.

Gohan's lasting thought was that the mission was completed.

* * *

"KENSHIN!" Sano yelled

"….ken…" a gurgled voice called out.

"Kaoru, your still alive." Misao said as she slid next to Megumi.

"Where is…Kenshin…" she asked

"I'm right here." Kenshin said slowly walking toward her. His face showing emotion of his pain.

"Your hurt, Megumi, he's hurt we have to help him." Kaoru said

"I think you're a bit hurt more Missy." Sano said his eyes tearing up at the sight of his "younger" sister

Kaoru realized that they were staring at her like she was dying.

"Oh, this…I've had worse… I promise.." she said fading out.

"We need to get her doctor Gensai's quick!" Yahiko yelled

* * *

"I don't think so." A voice said

"What now?" Sano said rolling his eyes

"Thank you for killing Gohan!" the voice said

"Now, it's our turn, and well, I don't think there is enough time to go to the medic, so I think she'll just have to die." The man said

"I don't have time for this!" Kenshin screamed

"Well now, make room for it, cause death waits for no one." The man yelled

"Kenshin, she's dying, we can't waste any more time." Megumi said as she watched her friend get paler and paler.

Kenshin turned around staring at Kaoru, she needed him, but the only way to get her safe was to let her leave.

"What if they left and just you and I fought?" Kenshin suggested

"Kenshin…." Kaoru said

"Kaoru, I'm getting you out of here, you are going to be okay" Kenshin whispered

"Don't do this." Kaoru pleaded

"I have to…I'll be okay…I promise." Kenshin said as he caressed her cheek.

"You…promise?" Kaoru asked a sudden wave of pain coursing through her body.

"I swear." Kenshin promised.

* * *

The last thing before Kaoru passed out was Kenshin standing there his sword ready to fight. But the scariest thing was that it was flipped.

DUN DUN DUHHH!

TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER!

NEXT TIME:

_"Kaoru, come on, hang with me." Megumi said as she tried to stop the bleeding_

_"...Kenshin...he needs me.." Kaoru whispered_

_"He needs you to be alive and I will give that to him." Megumi said wipping sweat off her brow._

_"I don't think I can give him that, so you have to let me help him. That's all I can give him." Kaoru said_

_"Kaoru stay with me...stay with me!" Megumi screamed as she..._


	24. All I can give him

Okay I'll make this simple…hi readers…..that was it, NOW TO THE STORY!

* * *

Last time on _I promise:_

"_Kaoru, I'm getting you out of here, you are going to be okay" Kenshin whispered_

"_Don't do this." Kaoru pleaded_

"_I have to…I'll be okay…I promise." Kenshin said as he caressed her cheek._

"_You…promise?" Kaoru asked a sudden wave of pain coursing through her body._

"_I swear." Kenshin promised. The last thing before Kaoru passed out was Kenshin standing there his sword ready to fight._

_But the scariest thing was that it was flipped._

* * *

This time:

"Sano, carry her to the medic." Kenshin asked Sano.

"Sure thing man, but if you don't come back, and you break her heart, I will personally come kill you." Sano said as he held the dying woman.

"Sure thing, but you need to leave, I don't think she can wait any longer." Kenshin said, urgency in his voice.

* * *

"Okay, you have me, and me alone." Kenshin said yelling into the dojo.

"Battousai, why are risking your life? You were once the great manslayer, and now you're a , well, you know what you are…pathetic." The man said.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me." Kenshin said calmly. "What did you come here for?" Kenshin asked impatiently.

Kenshin POV

If I had known that he was just going to talk I would have left one of Kaoru's training dummies, if he wants to fight, then fight, because I have somewhere to be right now!

Regular POV

"I came to fight, anybody who was still alive. I see Gohan did a number on Raven, and from the looks of it, you did a number on Gohan." He continued.

"I thought you had a vow never to kill again?" He asked

Kenshin's face considerable paled. He had broken his vow, the vow he had kept for almost eleven years, and now. What would Kaoru think?

**Kaoru loves us and right now she needs us and this ass is keeping us from her! Let me take over and kill him. I mean that other bastard hurt us so he had it coming, so let me have him! **(Dark is Battousai)

"I did have a vow, but it was thrown out the window when he attacked Ms. Kaoru that it was." Kenshin growled.

"Good, makes the fight more fun when blood can be spilt." The man whispered.

* * *

Doctor Gensai, we need you help and any other doctor who isn't busy!" Megumi yelled out.

"What happened?" The old man said as he came out. At the sight of his long time family member he gasped as the condition she was in.

"What happened to her?" Doctor Gensai asked as they set her down and undressed her.

"She was stabbed in abdomen." Misao answered as they helped as much as they could.

"It looks pretty bad, boys I need you to please leave Kaoru to us." Doctor Gensai asked

Sano and Yahiko looked like they didn't want to but they knew they needed to continue undressing her and it would be improper to stay in there. But in the end they left, sending their prayers to Kaoru.

"…his sword.." Kaoru breathed out.

"What Kaoru?" Megumi asked as she cleaned the bloody wound. It was pretty bad, the sword hadn't damaged anything vital, but her blood loss, was tremendous and she needed blood.

"…his sword, was turned…he wasn't him." Kaoru said he words slurred from blood loss.

"Kaoru, we need you to turn on your side just for a second okay, it will hurt, but we need to clean the back wound." Megumi told Kaoru.

"Okay, 1, 2, 3." Misao counted off as they turned Kaoru on her side. Kaoru hissed and instinctively wanted to turn on her back again.

"Hold on Kaoru, we're almost done." Megumi said her tear stains still on her cheeks.

"…I have to help him…I have to!" Kaoru said loudly.

"Kaoru, were done, were going to turn you back on your side." Doctor Gensai explained.

"…Kenshin…" Kaoru called out.

"Kenshin is coming Kaoru, he's coming as soon as he can." Megumi reassured Kaoru.

"..No…his sword, was turned, he needs me!" Kaoru said, and with a sudden rush of adrenaline she tried to get up.

"No, Kaoru you need to stay down!" Megumi yelled. And with her yelling the boys came in and saw Kaoru attempting to get up.

"Missy, what are you doing?" Sano asked as he lightly pushed her down.

"Let me go Zanza, Battousai needs me!" Raven yelled as she continued to get up.

"Kaoru, lay down!" Misao yelled

"No, no one understands, he needs me…" Kaoru said as she fell forward, but Sano caught her.

"What is going on?" Yahiko asked looking at Kaoru who was in considerable pain.

"I don't know, but I feel worried for Kenshin." Megumi said.

"I know, but what are going to do bout Kaoru?" Misao asked.

"She needs a blood transfusion." (I don't know if they had that back then, but someone who does know tell me and I'll change it to something else, but I will need help on that too. So give me a reason why I need to change it and then give me an idea) Megumi said sadly.

"What's a blood transfusion?" Yahiko asked

"Kaoru has lost a lot of blood, and for us to continue she needs to be "re-filled" with blood again. It's very new, I've never had to use it on anyone before. But for this you need the right blood. So unless I can find the correct blood type, we are unable to help her." Doctor Gensai said sadly, his eyes clouding over his "granddaughter"

"I am so sorry Kamiya-san, I said I would look out for your daughter, but I can not." Doctor Gensai said.

"Well can we help?" Yahiko asked?

"Kaoru is type O. And I also know myself and Sano aren't type O." Megumi said

"Neither am I" Misao said.

" I think none of us are, so what does that mean?" Yahiko asked

" It means Kaoru needs prayer, because we can't do anything to help her at the moment." Sano answered.

"Well then I am glad I came in when I could." A voice said opening the shoji."

"LORD AOSHI!" Misao screamed

"Yes, I'm glad I came when I did." Aoshi said rolling up his sleeves. "I am an O type." He continued.

"Are you sure?" Doctor Gensai said

"I am sure, Himura helped me, and now I will repay him with helping Kamiya-san." Aoshi stated.

"Thank you." Megumi said as she ran around trying to get everything ready.

"Okay, this will hurt a bit." Megumi said.

"Lord Aoshi is not hurt by anything." Misao said

Megumi took out a needle and began to proceed doing the same to Kaoru.

"Please tell me if you need anything, this procedure is very tiring, if you feel at all dizzy or nauseous, please tell me. But don't be all tough and pretend that you're a man, if you feel sick at all, we will stop." Megumi said explaining this to him.

"I understand Takani-san." Aoshi said

* * *

Kenshin panted heavily. His chest heaved up and down, sweat clung to his tan skin. The hidden man had revealed himself to be known as Kiro. The man had exceptional sword skills. I mean he was giving Battousai a work out.

"Kiro, what do you want?" Battousai asked

"It's not what I want, but what my people want. They want a new Japan, without goody-two shoes like you and Raven walking about. We've disposed of others like you, and now you and Raven…well, I guess now, it's just you." Kiro said.

"Who are you working for?" Kenshin asked

"Now, that would be telling wouldn't it?" Kiro said toying with him.

" Do you believe in what your fighting me for?" Kenshin asked

"I believe in what I am paid for." Kiro said as he lunged forward

Kenshin blocked and turned dodging Kiro's sword. Kenshin switched sides rotating his body into his ultimate attack. Kiro had no clue what was about to come, he could not dodge this attack. And soon after his was finish, he would go to Kaoru and see her.

* * *

"Takani-san, I am feeling a bit dizzy." Aoshi stated

"Okay, thank you, Shinimori-san" Megumi said as she took out the needle connected to his arm.

"How is she?" Sano asked

"She seems a bit better, enough to continue fixing her wound. The blood Aoshi gave should be enough to sustain her during the procedure." Megumi explained

"Should be?" Yahiko asked concerned that there might be some chance that it wouldn't work.

"Yes, she lost a lot of blood, and Aoshi could only give so much, but lets not think like that, it will work, I promise." Megumi said giving hope to Yahiko and the others.

"Kaoru, we are going to continue fixing your wound, " Misao said

"….where's Kenshin?" Kaoru asked softly

"He's coming, I promise." Sano said " I told him, of he didn't come, I would kill him." Sano said slightly laughing.

"Kaoru, were going to let you rest, okay, if you need anything, let us know." Megumi said, but Kaoru was already asleep.

"Have I mentioned I am worried for Kenshin?" Yahiko announced

"Yeah, we are all worried." Sano replied.

"Himura is fine, I know it." Misao said

" While I was gone I found information on Gohan and the group he was talking about. It seems he is right, the Blood Dragons did dissipate after the death of so called Mamoru. Only one man knew he was still alive who was in the Blood Dragons." Aoshi explained

"That Muegan guy wasn't it?" Sano asked

"Correct. When Muegan was killed by Kaoru, Mamoru came out of hiding." Aoshi said

"This we already know." Yahiko said annoyed

"Wait you ungrateful child!" Misao scolded

"... I'm not a child.." Yahiko mumbled

"Well yes. When Mamoru came out of hiding he was already working for someone else. Mamoru thought they knew that he just wanted to kill her. But when this group found out that this girl he wanted to kill was the Raven, they showed Gohan to Mamoru. Mamoru thinking this was all to kill Kaoru was fooled. Truly Gohan was there to find out information on Kamiya and Himura. The group used Gohan's info to track all of us down. Our group is a threat to them." Aoshi explained

"Who is the group?" Yahiko asked

"The group is called The Devils Advocates" Aoshi answered

"Devils Advocates… I've never heard of them." Misao surprised at this new information.

"They've been so secret, politicians using ex-samurais to do there dirty work. The killings never come back to them." Aoshi said

"Why are they trying to kill Missy and Kenshin?" Sano asked

"After they use a manslayer they usually kill them, but both Himura and Kamiya left the war before it was truly ended." Aoshi replied

"So, your saying, one of them worked for the Devils Advocates and they never got the chance to kill them , and so after like ten years their here to kill them?" Yahiko asked

"They would have never found them if Mamoru hadn't been looking for her too." Aoshi said.

"But ten years is a long time to be gone, what where they doing? I mean Mamoru was supposed to be dead? And this is the first time I have ever heard of this group. What where they doing?" Megumi wondered.

"I don't know, but I believe something big." Misao said

"Like Shishio big?" Yahiko asked.

"Maybe even bigger." Aoshi answered.

* * *

Kaoru POV/Dream

_She saw Kenshin laying there, covered in blood._

"_Kaoru, where were you? I needed you." He said his eyes glazed_

"_I'm sorry, I tried! I wanted to be there, but I couldn't get there!" She cried. She was on her knees and crying._

"_I would have come for you, but you leave me, you left me to die." Kenshin said softly_

"_No, Kenshin I will always come, I will always come!" Kaoru screamed_

"_Your promises mean nothing to me. I hate you, your never there for me. Where are you Kaoru. Where were you when I needed you?" Kenshin pleaded_

"_I need you!" He screamed_

"_Kenshin I tried, but I am so tired!" Kaoru said_

"_I'm never too tired for you, your weak, pathetic, and a waste." Kenshin sneered._

"_No, Kenshin I need you, I'll always be there for you!" Kaoru screamed_

"_Then where are you!" He yelled _

"_Where are you!" Kenshin screamed_

_Kaoru screamed as her wound felt like it had been re-stabbed. _

* * *

Regular POV

"Kenshin!" Kaoru screamed "I'm trying! I wanna be there!" She yelled

Everyone came in when they heard her scream.

Kaoru was trying to get up towards the door. Her wounds had re-opened and blood was staining the floors. Her eyes were silver glazed. Her face sweating, pale, and in pain.

"Kaoru, stop, you re-opened your wounds!" Megumi yelled

"..I need to save him.." she pleaded as she was picked up by Sano, and again she was place down on the futon.

"Please let me save him…he needs me!" Kaoru said in a haze.

"Kaoru calm down, I need to heal the wounds!" Megumi said as she struggled to contain Kaoru.

"I need to see him one more time…I need to help him.." Kaoru pleaded.

"I need Kaoru to be awake for this, guys hold her down please." Megumi asked.

"No, I need him…" Kaoru said as she cried. It took all Misao could not to let her go, so she could just see her friend okay.

"Kaoru, please calm down. She's losing all the blood we gave her! Megumi said as she panicked.

"I can't stand her like this, let me go get Kenshin!" Yahiko said as he stood up.

"…Kenshin, needs me…just let me be there!" Kaoru continued

"He told me, he needs me…I need to save him." Kaoru told them.

"I don't know what's going on. The wound completely re-opened!" Doctor Gensai said.

"I'm so tired, but I need to….Kenshin…"Kaoru said as tears ran down her face.

"Missy, come on, Kenshin is coming!" Sano said

"I need to tell him…I'm always here…I need him…to…" Kaoru said as her eyes slowly closed.

"Kaoru, come on, hang with me." Megumi said as she tried to stop the bleeding

"...Kenshin...he needs me.." Kaoru whispered

"He needs you to be alive and I will give that to him." Megumi said wiping sweat off her brow.

"I don't think I can give him that, so you have to let me help him. That's all I can give him." Kaoru said

"Kaoru stay with me...stay with me!" Megumi screamed as she held her hand over her bleeding wound.

"Kenshin…where are you…I can't help you, but please help…me." Kaoru whispered

"Kenshin…save me…." Kaoru said as she passed out.

Megumi was leaned up against the wall crying, her hands covered in blood. Sano saw her and sat next to her and held her.

"I can't help her, she is refusing it, its like her body doesn't want it!" Megumi cried.

"You are helping her, you are." Sano reassured her.

"Aoshi what are we going to do?" Misao said as she looked at her friend.

"I do not know, but I believe Kamiya wants to die." Aoshi answered.

"But, why, Kenshin loves her, and she knows it, why would she want to die." Yahiko asked

"That I do not know." Aoshi said starring at the pale woman.

* * *

Battousai, I hate to end this short, but another time?" Kiro asked

"No, fight now! You ask for one, now I'll give it to you dammitt!" Battousai screamed

"But what about that pretty little raven, wasn't she dying when we saw her last? I mean that must have been hours ago?" Kiro asked

"Kaoru!" Kenshin said realizing.

"Now, let me go, and you get to see Kaoru." Kiro said.

* * *

Kenshin POV

If I let him go, he will come back in force, but Kaoru needs me.

Regular POV

"Tick tock!" Kiro said

"Fine!" Kenshin screamed frustrated

"Go see your little bird, before she flies away!" Kiro said as he ran into the woods.

Kenshin POV

Kaoru I'm coming. Hang on!

* * *

"…where is Kenshin?" Kaoru whispered

"He is coming I promise…come on Kaoru, hang on, he is coming." Megumi said

At least she hoped. He had been gone for hours. And Kaoru wasn't lasting any longer.

"KENSHIN!" Yahiko said as he stood up

"Where is she?" Kenshin said out of breath. His clothes somewhat torn, and slightly bleeding from minor scratches besides the one he got from Gohan.

"She is in there.." Sano said but Kenshin left after he said where.

"Wait Kenshin…we think Kaoru doesn't want to live. She was fine after her blood transfusion, but now, I don't think she is going to make it." Yahiko said his eyes brimming with tears.

"Himura, I think Kamiya believes she has nothing to live for." Aoshi said his eyes quiet and solemn.

"Kaoru, Kenshin is here…" Megumi said softly.

Kaoru slowly raised her head to look at the man beside her. He hair was strewn around her face. He chest heaved slow ragged breaths.

"Kaoru…I'm here." Kenshin said as he held her hand tightly.

"I wasn't there for you." Kaoru whispered

"You have always been there for me, always." Kenshin replied

"No, I took her away, she's dead." Kaoru said as she looked in the night sky, the stars where cloudy because of the overcast.

"No, she is right here, but I need her to live." Kenshin said as he held her close to him.

"You became Battousai." Kaoru stated.

"Yes I did." Kenshin said sadly

"I was not there to stop you." Kaoru whispered

"That doesn't matter, what matters is that you get better." Kenshin said as stroked her cheek.

"It does to me, I was not there, and I needed to be." Kaoru said.

" And I needed to be here." Kenshin replied.

"And here you are." Kaoru said softly

"Yeah, here I am. I am her for you always, just as you are too."

"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked

"Yes." He replied

"You asked me something, a long time ago…what was it?" Kaoru asked

"To watch the cherry blossoms?" Kenshin said as he smiled

"Yeah, that, I promised I would do that right?" Kaoru asked as her eyes slowly fell from exhaustion.

"You did." Kenshin said.

"Good, because I wanted to do that." Kaoru said as she snuggled into Kenshin.

"I did too." Kenshin said as he let his hand slip out of hers and he kissed her on the head and slowly walked out.

"I love you Kaoru, and I hope you know that. And no matter what, I hope you always need me, just as I need you." Kenshin said as he turned around and headed out the door.

"…I promise." Kaoru whispered in her sleep.


	25. Sequel coming

I have a sequel coming after this. That's why is ended short because the sequel will start where it began so no worries. I started school today so I might not be updating as much as I did over the summer but I will try!

Thank you for all the reviews on this story and I hope you will continue reviewing my other stories I come up with.

-a rose by any other name71591


End file.
